Society of War and Lust
by Nakamura Akira
Summary: Masami is the last Pureblood of the Ankoku clan and has been engaged to the Pureblood Hanabusa Aidou since she was born. Kaname is gone and Yuuki and Zero are no longer at the Academy, making her the new Moon Dorm President. Conflicts arise within both the Hunters and the Vampire society making her the prime target and maybe the beginning of a deadly war. R&R :)
1. Prologue

_**Countless pureblood clans have ruled for centuries but now only three remain... The House of Kuran, The House of Ankoku, and The House of **_

_**Aidou. The Kurans being the one with most power because of their numbers and their son Kaname Kuran whom has the almighty pureblood **_

_**powers, The Ankoku only having one living female child with the power of a thousand pureblood vampires, and finally The Aidous whom had**_

_** female children and only one male heir with the power to convert particles to ice. Behind these clans lie secrets and enemies yet to be **_

_**discovered by the Vampiric world. The fate of these clans rest solely on the pureblood children, one child from the three clans will become the **_

_**pureblood vampire that would mend the thin thread between humans and vampires, the one who will gain the trust of the Hunters Association, **_

_**and the one who will rule with an open mind to bring peace to human and vampire kind alike.**_


	2. The Pureblood Princess

"You shall attend what is left of Cross Academy." the words of the elder still resonated in the mind of the 18 year old pure blood sitting in her room. A pillow smothering her everlasting beauty, as she dreaded what was to come next.

"Its not fair..." Masami mumbled into the soft cover. Ever since Lord Kaname had given his heart for the deadly weapons and his body frozen ( not to mention that the queen is now together with the most powerful vampire hunter in existence), the Ankoku Clan has taken over the vampiric world. At this point in time there are only two pureblood clans left (not including the Kuran line), The Aidou Clan and of course the Ankoku Clan.

"I dont want to go to that damn academy..." she began when a sharp knock on the door startled her, making her sit up.

"Lady Masami." The maid spoke from outside the door. Masami frowned, clearly not wanting to be interrupted after being given such news.

"What?" she said loud enough for the maid to hear.

"I have brought you a suitcase, do you wish for me to start packing now?" Masami groaned loudly, clearly aware that she was acting like a child rather than a royal. "Princess?" The maid had said after awhile.

"Fine." Masami said getting up as she came into the room.

"What shall I take Princess Masami?" she spoke.

"Everything." Masami said no longer wanting to listen to her. Instead Masami moved out into the balcony where snow covered the area around her the late darkness enveloping the beautiful acres, holding out her hand she caught a small snowflake.

"Hello little one.." she murmured to the small white speck on her ivory palm. The wind picked up making her wild brown chocolate mane of hair whip around her, her black lace lolita dress keeping her warm. Leaning on the rail of the balcony she looked back at the melting snowflake within her palm.

"You're just like me... at one point in time you were free then I came along and captured you." Masami chuckled darkly, closing her palm just in time to catch some lights in the distance headed towards the Ankoku Mansion. Masami stood straight, watching the lights getting closer to the main gate and through to the mansion.

"Did Lady Tsuyori have anyone planning to visit today?" Masami asked the vampire maid who she heard opening and closing suitcases.

"No Lady Masami." she replied. Then who is coming at this hour sun rise is soon to come... the storm is pretty bad ... Masami thought as her heightened senses picked up a whiff of expensive perfume and a sweeter scent not the scent of the Ankoku family... it was the scent of pure bloods. The Aidou clan was here. Quickly walking past the maid and out of her bedroom door, Masami made her way downstairs just in time to catch Lady Tsuyori walking towards the door as Masami heard the car come closer to the mansions entrance and make a full stop.

"What are the Aidous doing here?" Masami asked walking down the stairs and into the grand hallway. Lady Tsuyori turned to catch her eye

"They could not make it to their home in this storm, I decided to let them stay for a day or two until the storm subsides." her cold voice scratched the silence of the hall. "You will welcome them Princess. Hanabusa Aidou has been your fiance since you were both children and I expect you to treat him as such. After all, your parents wanted you to be queen of the vampiric race one day."

Masami glared at her as she moved out of the hallway and into the large sitting room where she quietly sat in a small love seat closest to the corner where the darkness seem to envelop her, as always Tsuyori ( her guardian ever since Masamis parents died) would do anything to give her a title other than the Ankoku Princess, even if it meant Masami would be miserable, even though she did once love Hanabusa with all her heart. A few loud door bangs where heard from the outside and then the footsteps of three people walking up to the front two doors which had opened to let the guests in.

"Lord Aidou, Prince Hanabusa." Tsuyori plastered on a smile, her voice becoming smooth but still icy.

"Tsuyori-san, It is a pleasure to see you again." The kind voice of Lord Aidou spoke. "As you already know this is my son, Hanabusa." she heard a rustle of footsteps

"Lady Tsuyori, it is a pleasure to meet you." a sweet male voice came from the hall.

"Oh dear child you have grown since I last saw you!" Tsuyoris voice rang louder as though she was truly trying to exaggerate the growth by raising her voice. "Come, come into the sitting room to meet Princess Masami, your bags will be placed into your rooms." Masami heard them step into the sitting room when she quickly arranged herself, making it seem as though she was staring out the window, the snow covered ground a fit distraction. "Masami." Tsuyori came into the room her voice made it clear that she wanted Masami to stand and greet the Aidous. As always she wants me too put on a smile and act like nothing, after all I will be leaving for Cross Academy soon... I wont put up with her anymore, Masami thought.

"Princess." The elder Aidou came up to where she sat and bowed to her. "I have not seen you since the funeral and the months after that." he turned so that his eyes met Masamis.

"I..It is nice seeing you again Lord Aidou." she said standing to bow in return.

"You have become a beauty.. Your name suits you Princess." his kind eyes reflected his words.

"Thank you my lord. You are kind as always." Masami smiled. "Hanabusa, come and greet Masami, your fiance." the elder Aidou spoke turning from her to make a motioning sign with his hand. Hanabusa Aidou came into view he was wearing black pants with a black buttoned up long sleeved shirt, his long blonde locks framing his beautiful ivory face making his deep blue eyes seem darker. "Hanabusa..." Masami walked past the elder Aidou, walking up to Hanabusa

. "Masami..." Hanabusa began when Masami gently pulled a few strands of hair, making his eyes widen.

"Princess!" Tsuyori was about to pull her away from Hanabusa when the elder Aidou stopped her.

"Leave her be. When they were children she would have a habit of pulling on his hair. And of course they will be much more closer after they marry." he said laughing when Hanabusa grinned down at her. "May you please bring me a glass of water and some blood tablets?" the elder Aidou spoke making Tsuyori turn to serve him.

"Yes, Lord Aidou." she turned and left the room glancing back at the prince and princess. "Look at you Masami! You grew." Hanabusa said gently pulling on the hem of her long lace sleeve.

"You look the same." Masami winked. Hanabusa frowned

"I'm not small anymore." Masami let go of his hair, stepping back.

"Of course Lord Aidou." she said, her expression going from playful to strict within a few seconds. "You have grown these past few years I have not seen you. Eight years have passed since we last saw each other, we were children then." She said mentally smiling at herself when Aidou frowned, his hand reaching for hers.

"I didn't mean it that way..." he murmured tenderly holding her hand with his. Masami looked into his eyes, wanting to catch a glimmer of the young Aidou deep inside. Instead she found a more mature Aido, an Aidou who wanted more than just a simple pure blood friendship, one that has been through so much in the past few years... one that had lost someone he truly loved. Masami stepped away from him, afraid of that gleam in his eyes.

"Lord Aidou." she said turning to face Hanabusas father. "What thoughts do you have about Cross Academy, I must attend now as the new pureblood president of the Moon Dorm." she said, truly wondering what another purebloods thoughts would be on the sacred place Kaien Cross had made as a way for vampires and humans to get along, without the humans actually knowing the moon dorm was filled with vampires. Hanabusa was about to protest when she said she was going to be the new president when his father cut him off.

"Cross Academy is a place that should be made an example to all vampires, it would be an honor to have a pureblood like you attending there. Will you have Ichijo as your vice president?" Masami thanked the elder Aidou ,nodding.

"Of course, if Kaname chose to trust the Ichijo boy then so should I. I have met him before when we were children and our friendship was strong and do hope to rekindle our friendship after all these years... I do hope Shiki Senri will be there, after all he is part Kuran." Masami mused over the fact that she had loved Shiki once, before Rima came along. Then all his attention went to her but she was killed by none other than Shiki Senri's father, Kuran Rido not too long ago. Lord Aidou didnt seem to agree with what Masami said

"The Shiki boy is son to the killer Kuran Rido... we truly do not know whether Kuran Yuuki and Kiryuu Zero killed Rido. We do not know whether he is following in his fathers footsteps and plans on taking the throne. Of course he is not a pureblood but an aristocrat, maybe he wil follow what Lord Kaname did and kill off all the purebloods left. That includes you , Masami, and of course our family." Hanabusa protested when his father spoke of Kaname and he seemed enraged that I mentioned Shiki. "Hanabusa. You shall ,of course, go back to Cross Academy with Masami-san. She will be your top priority and of course as you both have known since you were children, you have been engaged since birth. Masami-san, I do hope you keep to what your mother and father wished for you and," Lord Aidou turned to Hanabusa, his expression serious. "you shall keep to this engagement and do whatever you must to protect our pureblood princess." Hanabusa widened his eyes at how serious his father was and how important the engagement is. "I do hope that Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen will be there to serve the new pureblood rulers. Kuran Yuuki will ,of course, now want a quiet life after what has recently happened. I have been made aware of her relationship with the hunter, Kiryuu. Now that that has been settled, our families are the families that are left. Your wedding will take place within a few weeks. We must take advantage of this." Lord Aidou finished looking at Masami as though she was as old as he was, the importance of all this wasnt stressed enough but she understood how much pressure she was in to bring the vampiric world to a final stretch of peace.

"Of course, you have alwasy been kind to me when everyone else left me alone." Masami smiled sadly, watching Hanabusas reactions, who stood behind his father, a mix of guilt and regret clearly took over his ever arrogant and cocky attitude. Tsuyori finally arrived with a silver tray equipped with water filled glasses and a small glass dishes filled with different the ever so famous blood tablets, placing the tray on the small coffee table.

"Thank you." Lord Aidou said to Tsuyori who merely bowed to him as he grabbed a glass and placed three tablets into it, making the once clear liquid into a dark crimson that smelled sweet and appealing. Masami could feel her eyes turning red looking up from the liquid to catch Hanabusa having the same reaction to it as she did. Tsuyori noticed Masamis reaction, quickly bringing her a glass with three already dissolving blood tablets.

"Princess Masami, here please drink this." she said, Masami taking it gently, not wanting to seem desperate for the crimson liquid. A sip, and Masamis throat stopped burning, the soothing sensation spread throughout her body making her smile and her eyes dimmed down to the usual. Hanabusa had already taken a glass and was halfway through it when Masami placed the wine glass back on the tray, suppressing a yawn as she did so.

"It is getting late my lords, the sun will soon be up." Tsuyori said moving to stand next to Masami who glanced at her. "Masami will show you to your room Prince Aidou and I shall show you your room Lord Aido." she said as Lord Aidou nodded grabbing Masamis hand and placing a gentle kiss, saying their good-nights as Tsuyori took him up stairs. Both the royal teenagers stood there hearing the footsteps walk across the wide mansion. Masami yawned this time, rubbing her eyes.

"I feel the sun coming up already... " Masami said walking away from Hanabusa and up the staircase, not giving him a chance to say anything. "Come on Hanabusa." she motioned calmly with one hand once she reached the top of the grand staircase. Hanabusa was at the foot of the stairs, his ocean blue eyes glancing up at her, a pale hand ran through his silky blonde hair.

"Masami... I know that I left you alone to serve Lord Kuran, but I wanted to say that I'm..." Masami cut him off with a simple wave of her hand.

"Don't. He may have gotten your attention then but look at him now. You, a pureblood, served the most powerful pureblood in existence. Our progenitor. I do hate to say that I wanted him to step down so someone who didnt have the intention of destroying the senate could come about. He abolished our government and brought back the monarchy and the ruling pureblood clans, which in our case, is now us. I will understand if you do not wish to rule with me as my king, you will be free to go with the one you love the most and our engagement will be lost," Masami said making it really clear that she did not need Hanabusa as king. " I will do what is best for every vampire. I will take everyone in count and not give special treatment to the higher vampires, also... I do hope to once again become involved with the Hunters Society... this of course will come about by being close to Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari." Hanabusa had been walking up the stairs slowly, finally reaching her as she said the last sentence.

"I will not allow my fiance to rule alone... You deserve better but I am willing to sacrifice myself to make you happy once again." his blue eyes bore deep into her green ones. He may be arrogant and cocky but in that moment Hanabusa was serious, his voice was deep and there was something more to it that Masami found a bit scary. Masami had told him the truth and what she expected to do once she arrived at Cross Academy, but she didnt tell Hanabusa what she truly planned on doing. Masami was always the silent shy child whom everyone adored but the moment Kuran Rido came into her life... she became someone with a thirst for revenge. He killed her parents that night ten years ago, when both Kuran Haruka and Juri were killed. That night four head pureblood vampires died trying to protect those they loved the most.

"Masami?" Hanabusas soft melodic voice brought her out of the dreadful memory. "The sun will be out soon." he said not making it obvious that he was actually tired.

"Lets go then." she replied walking into the long hallway, reaching the rooms in no time. "Your room is right across from mine. Unfortunate it doesn't have lavender scented sheets but it does have a canopy and dark curtains." she said teasing him for being ever so picky with his room ever since they were children. Hanabusa smirked a sexy, lustful smirk then threw his head to the side placing the fingertips of his right hand to his forehead, closing his eyes

"I am indeed a delicate being that needs to be loved and taken care of me!" he said with all seriousness that made Masami laugh out loud, this caused Hanabusa to turn and look at her.

"You shouldn't be talking, after all you were very persistent that I sleep in the same bed with you when we were children. You had those scary bat nightmares." Masami winced internally when he mentioned that, those dreams consisted of a bat with a red and blue eye... it was of course Kuran Rido who haunted her ever so recurring dreams, but she had become used to them... or so she made herself believe.

"Yeah... well I'm going to sleep so goodnight." she said quickly not wanting him to feel the difference in her emotions, escaping into her room closing the door to find everything packed and only her bed with the dark red covers on it. "Well so much for not taking everything..." she muttered moving around the now spacious room. Taking off her shoes and dress as she twirled around, her arms and hands moving above her head and entwining with the silky strands of chocolate hair, her now bare body only barely being covered by her undergarments. A sliver of light came from a crack between the curtains that covered the balcony.

"Damn." she murmured, walking over to the slight slice of light, fully covering the opening so no sun light could creep in. A yawn escaped her as she passed the the emptiness of the room to embrace the warmth of the four poster bed she ever so loved. Closing her eyes she brought the covers tight around her wanting all the warmth the covers could give her wishing that the pureblood right across from her would give her more than just the warmth she so desired for...


	3. A New Beggining to a New End

**_I'm terribly sorry this chapter and the next one won't be as good and as long as the first one because my dumby of a computer literally deleted all of the chapters (Basically all of this fanfiction) I was going to post. ;~; So I kinda had to rush this one and am still working on chapter three because of this, I am truly sorry about the quality. Gomennasai!  
_**

**_Thank you to everyone who is reading. You guys are truly awesome! Ohh and thank you RoyMustang18 who left a review. :3  
_**

* * *

_"Masami..."_ A dark midnight wolf had entered her room through the balcony, the night starry sky shown behind him a slight wind brought a whiff of his scent to the young pureblood in her sleep making her wake up immediately.

"Mamoru." she murmured rubbing her sleep eyes and suppressing a yawn. "You heard I was leaving? Is that why you are here?" she finally yawned, taking off her covers and moving around the room wondering why a large black bag with brown boots was hanging from a knob.

_"I felt your despair, Masami. After all I am your familiar."_ the midnight wolf stated his red eyes glancing over his masters loving body.

"You will be coming with me to Cross Academy Mir Mamoru. I will need your help, you will keep Hanabusa out of my business since I will have to become close to Toga Yagari again. And," she paused unzipping the black bag to reveal the Night Class uniform hanging there in all its glory, taking it off the hook she quickly placed it over her bare body. "You will keep everyone and anyone away from my weapons."

_"How will you keep the weapons hidden? Will you not share a room with your fiance?"_ he asked, moving to gently lick her bare leg.

"As you know Artemis and the Bloody Rose are not the only ones, along with them, both Serenity and Chikage were born. Athena being the rod and Chikage the gun and the third weapon being my katana, Hakuoki. No one ,except my parents and Shizuka Hio, know these weapons exist. There was a legend that one day a pureblood vampire would be born that could wield vampiric weapons without being killed...everyone thought that vampire was Kuran Yuuki ever since she became a pureblood." she said placing on the thigh high socks along with the boots. "Of course the vampire society was more interested in Shirabuki Sara and Kuran Yuuki to even notice me... Shizuka Hio was the only vampire to ever notice me and see more than just a pureblood princess waiting to be noticed and paid attention too..." Masamis anger welled up inside her, her powers overwhelmed by her emotions shattered her mirror making sharp shards clatter to the ground. "Well that was their mistake... Aidou left me to follow Kuran and look where that left him. All my childhood friends followed Kuran and they were injured in the process... I can help them deal with it all, I will change the Night Class. " Masami shook her head placing both her pale hands to her head.

_"Forget about them Masami, they will soon know what they had lost."_ Masami nodded her pale hands smoothing out the wrinkles in the uniform.

"I will keep my weapons with me at all times." she simply said, going back to answering his question.

_ "Take them out Masami, See if they look normal on you before you decide on carrying them around."_ he said moving to stand near her closet door where she kept these precious weapons.

"Alright." she replied opening the walk in closet , now empty, and walking to the back of it, her slender fingers searching for a switch hidden under a board. "Aha!" she cried in victory, flicking the switch as the wooden wall creaked, opening to reveal a large rod, a silver gun, a holder, and a black katana. Removing the holder from its place she placed it high up on her left thigh.

_ "Make sure it is well hidden, princess."_ Masami nodded grabbing the silver gun first.

"Hello Chikage..." she murmured lovingly to the gun, her fingers trailing over its silver surface, as she placed it deep within the left pocket of her uniform. Moving on to the next weapon she carefully pulled out the silver rod, its ends engraved with the symbol of Cross Academy. "Mother loved Athena..." she said pushing the rod to make it smaller so it could fit into her holder, placing it into the holder she looked at Mamoru who was eyeing the Katana. "Hakuoki was said to be used by the progenitor herself but was hidden by the Ankoku Clan long after she perished. If the sword is taken out of its saya without the intent of being used, the powers of the vampire or hunter holding him will combine with the power of the sword and burn the hands of the holder." she stated, removing the katana and placing it in a long and slender bag holder, zipping it up and placing it over her so it hung on her back. "Do I look wrong? Can you tell I'm carrying weapons?" the pureblood princess ask the midnight wolf.

_"No. You look the same as you always do."_ he finished just as the door opened to reveal Tsuyori.

"Princess, I have come to inform you that you will be leaving with the Aidous within the next twenty minutes, I have had all of your belongings packed and," she said moving up to Masami and handing her two small black boxes. "You're preferred tablets." she finished smiling at her. Masami nodded, placing the tablets into the skirt pocket of her skirt.

"I thank you for all your services Tsuyori. I also thank you for caring for me after my parents death and for taking care of my childhood home. I promise I will be back soon." Masami finished placing a hand on the elder vampires shoulder and giving her a warm smile.

"I thank you my Princess." Tsuyori smiled bowing to her as footsteps were heard just outside the door, Hanabusa leaned on the door frame glancing at Masami in her uniform.

"It suits you, Princess." he said as Tsuyori quickly excused herself, leaving the room.

"Hello Mamoru." Aidou said walking up to Masami and fixing the neck of the black shirt. Mamoru snarled in response, moving out into the balcony.

_"I will wait for you out near the car."_ he finished jumping onto the ledge and down onto the ground.

"He doesn't like me." Aidou mused, his hands brushing the soft skin of her neck.

"He just knows that I wont be his any longer after today." she whispered making Aidous cheeks turn a light pink.

"He should get used to it." he said gently taking her hand. "Lets go now. I want to get to Cross Academy as quickly as possible." pulling her out of the room she glanced at it one more time before Aidou rushed them out of the hall and down the grand staircase where Tsuyori and Lord Aidou were waiting.

"Ahh there she is. A beauty in the night. We must leave as quickly as possible if we want to make it there earlier." he said giving his thanks to Tsuyori as we all did the same.

"Goodbye Tsuyori." my voice choked as we all walked out to stand near the large black van with tinted windows. Lord Aidou opened the door, Mamoru entered first sitting as close to the front as possible, Lord Aidou followed sitting next to him, Masami was next as she sat at the very back of the van, Aidou followed her closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry Masami, we'll come back one day." he smiled down at her.

She simply nodded, looking out the window as the van moved farther and farther away from her home, the only home she had ever known.

* * *

_**Now that's the end of chapter two. I know it's kinda rushed and I am truly sorry about that. I really need a life xD I have no friends. Well enough about my sad life until next time you awesome people! :D**_


	4. The New Disciplinary Committee

_**So here is chapter three! :D I try to update as quickly as I can and thank you lots to RoyMustang18 whom is amazing. ^.^ Also, Mamoru will be making more appearances since he is the familiar and well he gets to have a better chance at understanding Masami's reasons behind everything she does more than anyone else at this point. **_

* * *

"The sun has risen. You may rest now children." Lord Aidou spoke from the front as he yawned, his eyes closing. Mamoru had rested his head on the elder Aidous lap, deep in sleep.

"You rest Masami, I wont let anything happen to you." Hanabusa poked her side mockingly.

Masami giggled "I'm not tired yet Hanabusa." Grabbing his hand she gently placed it on her cheek "Do you truly love me Hanabusa? Or was that a lie you told me long ago?" the young princess asked him. Aidou removed his hand and turned from her, his expression serious as he looked away. Masami felt a sharp pain rip through her heart, believing Aidou only wanted her because she was a pureblood. Masami was about to get up and move away when in an instant Aidou had pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Don't you ever say I lied to you, Masami. I love you more than anything in this world, you are my girl. I will do anything to protect you." he whispered in her ear, his grip tightening as she shakily hugged him back. Masami nodded her head as Aidou gently placed a tender kiss on her head. They sat there in the same position until they both fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Masami." a soft voice spoke in the young pureblood princess's ear. "The sun has set and we are a few minutes away from Cross Academy." Masami quickly opened her eyes to be face to face with her young king. Blushing she quickly looked out the window, the moon was full and shining up in the night sky, millions of stars littered the sky making it seem like a thousand sparkling gems had been spread out into a dark abyss. Masami quickly picked up the scent of humans and vampires from where she sat, making her feel more and more anxious about being president.

"I smell them... I smell them all." she whispered, lifting her hand to the window as a small crack was formed in the glass. A hand removed hers, gently squeezing it.

"It'll be fine Masami." she turned to see Hanabusa smile at her, the easy go smile quickly soothed her fears. Lord Aidou had been watching his son and the Pureblood princess closely, making mental notes on both their weaknesses and their strengths .

"Children," he began as the van made a full stop in front of the gates of Cross Academy. "I wish you both all the luck this world has to give... as you will need it." he smiled at both purebloods as they nodded, Masami smiling at him and thanking him as she quickly made her way out of the van, both Hanabusa and Mamoru followed. "I will have your bags taken to the Moon Dormitory for now, Headmaster Cross wishes to see you both. Mamoru, I need you to wait with the bags at the Moon Dormitory. We will see each other very soon." Lord Aidou finished closing the door as the van disappeared.

"I thought he was going to take the bags to the Moon Dorms." Masami said as Hanabusa nodded

"He is, just taking the back way into the Academy. Now let's go Masami, and Mamoru go meet my father near the Moon Dorms." Mamoru lifted his large furry head.

_"Should I go now, Masami?"_ he asked

"Yeah, go meet Lord Aidou and don't let anyone get into my bags." she replied fixing the shoulder bag in which she carried Chikage. Mamoru gave a small bark and quickly left, his long legs carrying him farther and farther away into the darkness that lay between the trees. "He really doesn't like me." he said, grabbing Masami's hand.

"Come on, the Headmasters office is not that far away." he gently pulled her hand as he began running, making her run along with him. They ran past hundreds of trees making her wonder how the humans could possibly make their way around the school without getting lost, the smell of human blood and vampire blood mixed together making her throat burn a little, just as her mind was beginning to settle down she smelled two humans nearby making her stop completely, Aidou had noticed this also as he stopped too. "They must be the new Disciplinary Committee..." he trailed off as he heard footsteps approaching them from the front. Two figures approached them one clearly being female and the other male.

"What are you vampires doing out here? I know there weren't any classes today but that doesn't mean you are free to roam around the school grounds." the male spoke walking into sight, he had brown chocolate hair with matching eyes and pale skin **( I basically made him look like a younger version of Sannan from Hakuoki)**

" I've never seen you before, are you new? Didn't you read the handbook? Vampires are not to roam school grounds after curfew." the girl had followed the male, she seemed young to be a Disciplinary Committee member. She had short brown hair with brown eyes and a deep piercing gaze **(She looks a lot like Chizuru from Hakuoki, except this girl is a way better fighter)** Masami had noticed that they both carried guns that were clearly from the Hunters Association. Hanabusa had noticed this also and placed himself in between Masami and the two humans.

"What are your names?" Hanabusa asked them. The male looked from Masami to Hanabusa, clearly wondering who they were. "I am Miki Mizorogi and this is Shinohara." the young human girl said. Masami notice that Miki was stealing glances at Hanabusa as Shinohara was looking at her.

"Who are you?" Shinohara pointedly asked Masami, not paying any attention to Hanabusa. Masami was about to respond when Hanabusa butted in.

"That is of no concern to you." he stated coldly, grabbing Masami's hand and pulling her out of the trees to a large building as he opened the large double doors where a familiar face had come to greet them.

"MASAMI!" the young Headmaster exclaimed, his eyes filled with happiness and light as the Headmaster made his way towards the young purebloods. Hanabusa stepped out of the way as Headmaster Cross enveloped Masami in a deep hug. "It's been years Princess! Oooooohhh how I missed the young Ankoku heiress!" his voice had went from a loud yell to an almost crying shriek as tears of joy ran down his face. "I am glad to see you again Kaien Cross, you haven't aged a bit since I last saw you. Just as handsome as before." she hugged him back as the Headmaster laughed a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "Now now Masami, don't go making me blush like you always did to Toga Yagari. Our princess here is the only vampire in existence to make Yagari blush, we thought he hated all vampires until he met Masami."

Masami blushed glancing back at Hanabusa who was glaring at the Headmaster. "Well ,I mean, he was alwasy kind to me and I was just being polite." she lied which made Hanabusa's eye twitch and the Headmaster laugh.

"Headmaster!" two voices spoke behind them, Masami managed to turn her head around to see Miki and Shinohara pointing their guns at her.

"Let Headmaster Cross go vampire!" Miki yelled the gun pointed at Masamis head.

"How dare you point that gun at a pureblood princess!" Hanabusa growled at the young girl who had become frightened. Shinohara pointed his gun at the now enraged Hanabusa.

"Miki! Shino! Put your guns down! Hanabusa is a returning student and Masami is our new Moon Dorm President, they are both pureblood vampires and they are both close dear old friends of mine." Headmaster Cross said, placing himself between Masami and Miki. Both members of the disciplinary committee hesitated as they both lowered the guns, casting worried glances at each other. "No need to worry children," Headmaster Cross began "They are of no harm to you or anyone else. Now, " he turned to Masami and Hanabusa. "You must read the school handbook and you need your Cross Academy identification card Masami." reaching into his jacket pockets he brought out a black card and a black book with the symbol of Cross Academy on its cover. "These are yours Masami." he said handing them to the young pureblood.

"Where did you get a recent picture of me Kaien?" she asked looking over the black card which clearly held a picture of her taken not too long ago. The Headmaster just smiled "Tsuyori sent it. Now you must both leave now, I am sure everyone in the Moon Dorm is restless awaiting the arrival of their new president." he smiled make shooing motions at the Ankoku heiress. "I will be sure to visit you tomorrow princess, now Aidou please escort her to the Moon Dorm and you two," the Headmaster turned to Miki and Shinohara "have the night off. I am sure no Night Class students will leave their dorms tonight." Hanabusa had grabbed Masami's arm leading her into the trees just a both committee members had started arguing with the Headmaster.

"Those two are worse than Kiryuu and Yuuki." Masami heard Hanabusa say as the smell of vampires grew more and more strong in the air around her. Hanabusa had led her past two double doors which closed once they had passed through them startling the young pureblood princess. Hanabusa had led her towards the doors of the massive Moon Dorm that looked more like a mansion than a dorm, the strong scent of vampires coming from within.

"Are you ready?" Hanabusa asked her, his soft hand reaching for hers. Masami held tightly to his hand, she was nervous of what was to come, of what the future held in store for her and everyone around her. Hanabusa opened the doors, leading her into a room where familiar faces were scattered along the room awaiting the arrival of the long awaited Ankoku Princess.

* * *

_**Again, super sorry this chapter is short but I promise I will try to make them longer now that the Night Class will be more involved. ^^ I've always had a slight crush on the Headmaster and Toga Yagari so forgive me if I write some weird stuff about them. XD And I kind of had to bring two Disciplinary Committee members to replace Yuuki and Zero. So sorry to those who love Kiryuu and Cross ^^; ahh well thanks for reading and please follow and review.  
**_


	5. Old Friends

**_So here is chapter four. :3 I forgot to mention before that since I didn't like how the manga ended and some parts of it just didn't sit well with me, that I'm not really following it because it makes me cry just thinking of how Zero and Yuuki ended up ;~; Are you guys liking this story so far?  
_**

**_I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I simply own this story and the two Disciplinary Committee Members._**

* * *

"Masami!" the pureblood princess turned her head to see a beaming blonde with green eyes come towards her.

"Ichijo.." Masami said softly as he bowed just in front of her, her eyes widened a bit at how friendly he was. "Was he always this friendly?" Masami thought.

_ "They wouldn't stop asking me questions about you, It seems one of them can understand me.."_ the massive wolf glanced up to were Shiki stood watching them both, Mamoru gave a soft bark as he made his way to his beloved master. Masami brought her attention to all the vampires in the room as Ichijo was still beaming his ever beautiful smile at her.

"Hello." Masami said looking over each face. Ruka, Akatsuki, Seiren, Shiki, Ichijo, a small girl with a strong resemblance to Hanabusa, and a few other vampires Masami did not recognize all replied with a hello and a bow.

"It's been years Masami." Akatsuki stepped forward a grin appeared as he punched Hanabusa in the arm.

"Hey!" Hanabusa yelled.

"You grew." Masami said grabbing the courage to get on her tippy toes and patted his head. "Last time I saw you, you were so small and adorable." she smiled warmly at him just as Ruka pushed him out of the way.

"Masami do you remember me? I'm Souen Ruka from the Souen family." she smiled. Masami poked the aristocrats cheek then grabbed her arm and pulled softly.

"Of course I remember you Ruka. Weren't you a friend of mine before Kaname came along and you all went following him like dogs to a bone?" she said with an emotionless tone as she walked past them all to where the one person she so desired to speak to stood at the top of the staircase watching her ever step as he awaited his turn. "Shiki Senri..." the pureblood princess gave him a small smile as she looked up at him. Shiki made his way down slowly, Masami taking in his every move with her cat like eyes.

"Hasn't been that long Masami." his cool lazy tone and clear gaze gave Masami chills.

"So you really are going to be the new president. Didn't believe it when I heard Aidou announced you were coming back to society."he stopped just a few steps away from her, his clear lazy gaze holding her emerald one.

"It was time for me to come out from my hiding hole, apparently your cousin left things unfinished... It's time for me to pick up the pieces and create a new future for us all. You didn't follow Kaname like they did... I admire you for that." she said the last sentence softly enough for him to hear. Before Shiki could respond an arm was placed around Masamis waist making her turn to face the owner of the arm.

"You must declare yourself the new president." Masami nodded, stepping out of Hanabusas grip as she slowly looked over each and every vampire in the room. Many were young vampires from families who believe Masami would make a great difference stood there their eyes watching her every move, others were there for a chance at being the last Ankoku purebloods right hand men, there were some that had believed Kaname had done wrong and decided she would be the one to undo his work, and finally the ones whom she had grown up with, the ones whom she had once placed her trust, her love, and her friendship with. The ones who had deserted her in the worst time possible. Masami gave them each a small smile as she walked up the stairs slowly, her fingers trailing the wooden rail as she finally made her way to the very top where she placed both hands on the rail. Looking down at everyone she felt a new strength form within her, the simple thought of having the ability to control everyone in that room with just one command gave Masami a great sense of pride for her pureblood line.

"Many of you have heard of me and others have known me for years. I do know Kaname was the president here before me and.." Masami paused, her grip on the wooden rail tightened "I know you were all fond of him in one way or another, but he is no longer here and no longer the pureblood in command. I am Masami Ankoku and I am your new pureblood queen and President of the Night Class." The Aristocrats bowed and clapped at the new announcement each one welcoming Masami with a smile or a bow of the head as she looked at them. "Also, I have decided that Takuma Ichijo will be my Vice President. " she motioned for the blonde vampire to step up and speak.

Ichijo nodded "I shall accept your offer Masami." he smiled up at her as Hanabusa congratulated him, along with many of the other vampires.

"Masami." the pureblood president turned to see Shiki standing just a few steps away from her. "I need to speak to you..." Shiki paused looking down at the group of vampires who were speaking to Ichijo and Hanabusa. "Alone." he finished walking off into a hall not waiting for her answer. Masami glanced once more at her dorm mates and her familiar before following Shiki into the dark hall. She quickly caught up with him, walking in silence, they passed through countless of doors until Shiki finally stopped. "These are the rooms I share with Ichijo. We can talk in here." he said opening the door for the young pureblood.

"What makes you think I trust you?" she simply said stepping into a small hall as Shiki closed the door behind them.

"If you didn't trust me then you wouldn't have come here alone." he simply answered back walking past her into another room with two doors and a large shelf of manga.

"Maybe you're right... or maybe I just want to hear what you have to say to me before I actually decide what I feel about you, then again you have know for years what I feel for you." she said opening the door which she knew lead to Shiki's room.

"And you know what I have always felt for you." he replied. Stepping in she noticed everything was neat.

"Always the neat one Senri." Masami grinned walking around the room a finger touching everything she passed.

"Why did you come?" Shiki said as he closed the door to his room.

Masami stopped as she glanced out of the window, the moon shone bright up in the sky. "The elders made me come. I wasn't planning on coming anywhere near any of you for the next few centuries, but ever since that Kaname incident the elders believed that a new queen with a fresh mind would do our kind some good. They thought coming here would be a great first step and with Hanabusa by my side I would be a dangerous person to cross so no sane vampire would step up and cause trouble." she said.

"I see you brought Hakouki." he said lazily looking over the bag she carried on her back. "Am I correct in assuming your brought Athena and Chikage?" he asked.

Masami smiled "Of course you know I carry them wherever I go. I assume my parents told you about my weapons? They always liked you Shiki." turning to face Shiki she looked him over.

"You look the same... Tell me son of Rido, what are you doing here? " Shiki flinched at the mention of his fathers name.

"I believe you can change the mess my cousins left, I have been hearing rumors of vampires forming a secret alliance with a powerful vampire, they mentioned that they wanted you as their leader, I also heard that the Hunters Association believe you will ally yourself with them and they plan on opposing your every move, they have sent a hunter to watch over you and the rest of the Night Class. You should speak to Headmaster Cross about it. I am here to follow my childhood friend and my pureblood queen. Masami," Shiki came closer to the Ankoku pureblood, he dropped to one knee his hand holding onto hers. "I will follow my one and only Queen." Shiki placed a kiss on her hand as he stood. "Thank you." she managed to say as her throat became sore, tears threatened to spill, Shiki pulled her into his arms "I will be here for you Masami.. remember, I never left you." Masami pulled him to her as they both gave into the hug. Moments later a sharp knock startled them both "What?" Shiki grumbled lazily, annoyed that someone interrupted his moment with Masami.

"I know Masami is in here!" Hanabusa yelled from the hall.

Masami sighed heavily "We're just talking Hanabusa!" Masami yelled back as the outside door opened and a few seconds later the door to shiki's room burst open to reveal a frantic Hanabusa.

"Masami!" Hanabusa sighed in relief as he quickly made his way to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't do that Masami." his voice had become soft as he buried his face in her neck. "I thought you were in trouble when I heard your hearts pace quicken and you were gone along with Shiki." Masami hugged him back.

"I'm fine Hanabusa." she said as she caught Shiki watching them intently. "The sun will be up soon." Masami said pushing him away softly. Masami glanced over at Shiki who cocked his head to the side "We'll finish our conversation later Shiki." she thought to the dark haired vampire who simply nodded.

"May you both sleep well, your majesties." Shiki bowed as Masami grabbed Hanabusas hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Don't worry about me Hanabusa, I can protect myself. Now show me where my room is." she said.

Hanabusa laughed "Fine but you do know we will be sharing your room, right?" he asked, leading her though a few corridors until he stopped in front of a door.

"Of course." she replied opening the door. Looking around she gasped"Why is the bed so big!?" she asked waling over to the canopy bed which had curtains pulled back to reveal the black comforter decorated with blood red roses. Glancing at Hanabusa she noticed him blushing. "We aren't going to do anything like that anytime soon." she rolled her eyes mockingly at the blushing vampire. Walking passed him she opened a door which contained a large desk on one side with a book shelf on the other. Masami noticed a sofa with a table in front of it and its back to a large window, a small table with a chair caught her eye. She walked to it and found a chess board with crystal pieces. Black and white. She picked up a clear piece, examining it closely. "This is beautiful.." she whispered softly bringing the chess piece closer to her face she caught a whiff of its original owner. "This belonged to Kaname." she said placing the piece back softly on the board. "I can smell him all around me..." she walked back into the bedroom, removing the bag on her back and placing it on a chair near one of the windows.

"I'm sorry Masami." Hanabusa said as she took off her boots and tie.

"It's fine. Where are my bags?" she asked looking around.

"My father had our belongings placed in the large closet." he pointed to a set of double doors which he opened.

"And my books?" she asked walking into the closet, searching for her night gown.

"A new shelf will be brought tomorrow and placed on the opposite side of the other shelf near the desk. Your books are in the other room." he finished as she looked pointedly at him.

"You mind?" she said. Hanabusa glanced at her before understanding what she meant his cheeks turning a bright red.

"I'll just change outside. " he said grabbing his clothes and walking out the closet, closing the door behind him. Masami quickly took out Chikage and Athena, opening drawers until she found her underwear she placed the weapons deep inside, thinking no one would ever dare touch her undergarments without having a death wish.

"There." she whispered closing the drawer. She stood and removed the rest of the uniform, leaving it on the ground for the maid to pick up. Her fingers played with the see through night gown. "I should have brought something that wasnt see through." she groaned putting it on and walking out the door. Hanabusa was standing by the window on the left side of the bed, he wore silk pajamas he looked more relaxed than in his uniform. Sensing her presence he turned to Masami, his eyes widened as he looked her over.

"Ma...Ma...Masami!" he stuttered making her blush.

"Shut up Hanabusa!" she groaned quickly jumping into bed, covering herself with the comforter. "Close the windows or I'll burn. " she lied her head resting on the soft pillow. In an instant Hanabusa had closed the curtains and joined Masami under the covers of the bed. "You don't need to cover yourself up." Hanabusa said facing Masami under the covers.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." he said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Masami gave him a soft smile, her hand playing with the strays strands of silky blonde hair that framed his face.

"You are a handsome fellow." she said sticking her tongue out at him, making him laugh. His arms quickly crept around her waist as they pulled her closer to Hanabusa, the comforter fell from their faces.

"You're my queen." Hanabusa said as he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, an innocent kiss that lasted only seconds. He pulled away kissing her forehead, his lips were soft and sweet leaving a warm tingle on hers. "You taste even better than blood." Hanabusa said, his head buried on the crook of her neck. Masami moved closer to Hanabusa as she felt the sun rise, a few moments later Hanabusa had fallen into a deep sleep with his head now hidden by soft strands of her hair.

_ "He seems innocent when he is asleep."_ the dark midnight wolf stepped into the room, his head sniffing the air around him._ "It smells like that pureblood."_ he said jumping up onto a large chair and made himself comfortable.

"There are vampires who want me to join them and the Hunters Association have sent a hunter to watch over me and the Night Class." Masami whispered.

_"Don't worry about this now Masami. Get some rest, tomorrow you have much more to deal with. Goodnight, my Queen._" Mamoru finished as the soft snoring of the wolf began.

Sighing Masami placed her head just above Hanabusas and closed her eyes, Masami's mind raced through that nights events. Her mind drifted into a deep sleep containing of vampires, hunters, aristocrats, purebloods, and worst of all a man she so hated and loved with each eye of a different color.

* * *

**_So there is chapter four for ya! :D I've wanted to ask this before: What did you guys think of how Vampire Knight ended? Most people I know don't read manga or watch anime so I can't really have a serious conversation with them about this kind of stuff. If I try to even begin a conversation like this they just laugh at me. Anyway please leave a review, favorite, and follow if you all like this story :3 Until later my lovely Night Class lovers! _**

**_-Princess Chiba (Bunny)_**


	6. How It Began

**Okay so I decided to add a bit of Masamis background to make a few things clear (and also show what happened to them) and also I added a prologue to the story. I kinda decided to just add it for the fun of it. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter up, but hopefully it will be soon. I do have school Mondays through Thursdays but I try to write as much of the story as I possibly for you guys. Anyways, thank you RoyMustang18 for answering my question. ^.^ **

**I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did I would have left Kaname and Yuuki stay together. XD Anyways I do own the story so please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Snow filled the winter sky as a black sleek car made its way through a deserted path covered in snow and surrounded by countless trees. A young child and her parents rode in silence as the young girl played with her doll. **_

_**"Mommy?" the girl called out to the grown woman beside her. **_

_**"Yes Masami?" the elder woman replied. **_

_**"Do they have a daughter?" her innocent childish voice filled the empty air. A smile warmed the mothers face as she kissed her daughters forehead. She was exactly like her mother. Same face, same smile, and same hair.**_

_** "Yes Masami. They also have a young son, his name is Kaname and the daughters name is Yuuki." the mother ruffled her daughters hair warmly. **_

_**"We hope you three will become close friends, Masami." her father spoke, smiling at his daughters innocence but fully aware that she was far more mature than her appearance let her reveal. Masami had her fathers strength, eye color, personality, and fighting ability although her mother had always been one to try and have Masami be a young educated young lady with no training at all but her husband insisted she should be taught how to defend herself.**_

_** "I hope she likes to play!" the young pureblood laughed as the doll bounced off her lap just as the car skidded softly to a stop in front of a large manor. **_

_**"We have arrived my little one." the mother smiled. **_

_**"Kuran Manor." the father spoke as the driver opened the door to let them out.**_

_** "Now Masami," the mother bent low catching her daughters full attention. "Please behave yourself. Juuri and Haruka Kuran were kind enough to invite us to their home so you could meet their daughter. Like you their daughter is being kept a secret to everyone because of how precious she is." the mother stood and took her daughter by the hand as she led her inside the large manor where her father was already inside speaking to two purebloods Masami did not recognize. Once inside the female pureblood placed all her attention on Masami while her father and the other male pureblood ,whom she now believed was Haruka Kuran, spoke. Masami let go of her mothers hand and hid behind her skirts, one eye catching glimpses of the room around her and the two beautiful people who stood close to her parents. **_

_**"Hello little one." the pureblood woman's soft voice was directed towards the pureblood child.**_

_** "Don't be shy Masami, say hello to Juuri. She has been waiting to meet you." her mother spoke softly, taking Masamis small hand and gently guiding the young pureblood to stand in front of her so they could all meet her.**_

_**"You are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen!" the red eyed pureblood crooned, reaching to touch Masamis soft tresses and gently picking her up, her scent reminded her much of her own mother. Masami wondered why the woman in the cream dress was making such a fuss over her when another presence caught her attention. Her small head turned to see a young boy around her age or older stand near a door way he looked exactly like Haruka and Juuri but something dark surrounded him that made Masami even more curious about him. **_

_**"He must be Kaname Kuran." the young pureblood princess thought as he came closer. **_

_**"Oh, Kaname!" Juuri smiled, still carrying Masami. "I want you to meet Princess Masami Ankoku." she smiled at Masami making her smile back. "Hello Kaname." Masami spoke looking down at him.**_

_** "It is a pleasure to meet you." Kaname looked at her with reddish brown eyes filled with curiosity. "Hello, Princess Masami." he bowed. Juuri let Masami step onto the ground. "Kaname, please take Masami to meet your sister." she said to Kaname then looked at Masami. **_

_**"My Yuuki has been eager to meet you ever since she heard of you. You two have much in common, being that you two are the only princesses in existence. She has also been eager to meet your fiance Hanabusa Aidou but he has been busy." she smiled. Kaname stepped forward and offered his hand to Masami. "I shall take you to my sister." Masmai glanced back at her parents before taking his hand. **_

_**"Don't play rough now children." Masami heard her mother say before Kaname led her down some stairs and into a large room where he told her to wait.**_

_** "I will be back with my sister." he said as he left the room. Masami took no notice of his leave as she inspected the room with her sharp sight. **_

_**"No windows..." her childish voice filled the silence. "They treat her just like me." The opening of the door claimed Masamis attention as a young girl which looked exactly like Juuri Kuran with straight hair walked in wearing a dress with long sleeves. Her eyes brightened at the sight of Masami. She quickly ran up to her, smiling **_

_**"You're Masami! I'm Yuuki. Nice to meet you." a bright smile lit up her face.**_

_** "Hello." Masami said looking over the young pureblood in front of her. **_

_**" You're a princess." she said. Masami nodded. "Just like you." Yuuki smiled bring ing out two dolls, giving one to Masami. **_

_**"You want to play with me Masami?" Yuukis innocent smile made Masami smile. **_

_**"Sure!" she replied. Both girls spent hours playing with the dolls before Yuuki spoke up **_

_**"You're my first friend other than Kaname." she said softly as the brush she held went through her dolls hair.**_

_** "One day I can take you to meet my friends. You can even meet my fiance, Hanabusa Aidou, he's nice to me and was my first friend." Masami spoke. **_

_**"You'll take me to meet your friends someday Masami?" Yuukis grin widened.**_

_** "Sure. One day." the Ankoku pureblood said. kaname had been watching them from the corner making sure they had everything they wanted when a strong vampiric aura was felt from outside the manor. Masami notice this too and stood, her eyes locking with Kanames. **_

_**"Something scary is outside." Yuuki whimpered holding onto Masamis hand. Masami pulled Yuuki into a hug before letting her go. **_

_**"It'll be alright Yuuki." she smiled. In that moment Juuri stepped in her eyes calm but fear and sadness was clear in her eyes. **_

_**"Mother! Where is father?!" Kaname spoke. **_

_**Juuri looked at Masami then at Kaname. **__**" Please take care of Yuuki." **_

_**Kaname stepped up " I'm sorry... I should've settled things with Rido myself..." Juuri spoke up, giving Kaname a kiss on his cheek**_

_** "Thank you... please keep taking care of Yuuki and..." she paused to look at Masami "Our only hope at peace. " Kaname nodded giving Yuuki a last glance before he took Masamis hand, leading her out of the room as he closed the door behind them.**_

_** "Kana... Kaname! Masami!" Yuuki yelled out as her Juuri spoke. **_

_**"Yuki, I'm going to seal all you're vampire genes... and turn you into a human." Masami heard those words just as the smell of her mother and fathers blood, along with Haruka Kurans blood filled her nostrils.**_

_** "MOTHER! FATHER!" Masami yelled as Kaname led her up into the main hall and out the doors. **_

_**"Stay back Masami." Kaname said "Don't look." he pushed her back into the house just as she caught a glimpse of both her mother and father and Haruka being impaled by a monster.**_

_** "NOOO!" Masami screamed as her parents shattered into dust. Haurka being the only one left along with Kaname. The young pureblood fell to her knees as her parents murderer caught glimpse of her and she noticed that the murdered was none other than the person she had trusted and claimed to be her friend the moment she met him.**_

_** " Pureblood Princess Masami,she is much more powerful than your daughter Haurka." he smiled a twisted kind of smile at her. " Maybe I should take her instead and kill your daughter." he laughed a wicked grin formed on his face. **_

_**"Rido you are mad." Haruka said. A few other words were exchanged just as Haruka pulled Kaname into a hug a few moments later he turned to dust, leaving Kaname and Masami alone with Rido. Kaname and Rido exchanged words Masami could not hear over the shock of what had just happened.**_

_** "It was a miscalculation on my part..." those were the last words Masami heard before her consciousness left her body. From that moment on Tsuyori had taken full care of the young pureblood child and raised her to be a queen and from that night on the dreams and hatred for the man she once called a friend with one red eye and one blue eyed began to haunt her.**_

* * *

**So there is the side story. Can you tell me now who the man is who haunts Masami's dreams? :3 I will write another side stroy telling you more about the relationship between Rido Kuran and Masami Ankoku. Well I really do appreciate my one reviewer who reviews after every chapter. You're the one that makes me think that this story is worth updating. :3 You're the best! So for those who read, thanks for reading and please leave a review, follow, favorite, and the like. Until next time my fellow Night Class Lovers!  
**

**-Princess Chiba (Bunny)**


	7. The Master

_**Here is chapter 6 for my faithful readers. For some reason I still can't come to terms with how the manga ended, I feel empty inside every time I think of it. :/ Ahh so I forgot to mention this before but this story does contain spoilers for those who haven't finished the manga before. ^^; kinda late for that I know. I'm having an obsession over MBLAQ again so don't complain if in later chapters you see Masami listening to their music, they're just that awesome. XD  
**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. The ending would have been waaay different if I did. I simply own the story and the new Disciplinary Committee. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Masami awoke with a start as a loud bang was heard through the Moon Dorm. "What the hell…" she mumbled rubbing her eyes in time to see Hanabusa come through the door wearing normal clothes instead of the original Night Class uniform. "What's going on?" the pureblood queen moaned in displeasure as she lazily got off the soft bed.

"Headmaster Cross came in with a basket full of gifts for you." Hanabusa said walking towards the window where hundreds of screams could be heard from the outside gate.

"Well where is he?" she asked walking to where Hanabusa stood, peeking out through the window. "They seem like wild animals… and the sun isn't even gone yet." Masami noted moving away from Hanabusa and came to stop near the still sleeping Mamoru. "Wake up my little one." She crooned at the midnight wolf just as his eyes shot open.

_ "Those human girls are an annoyance."_ He growled out as his paws rubbed his nose. _"Is the Headmaster here? I can smell him."_ Mamoru asked as he jumped off his chair, stretching out his body as he walked around Masami.

"Hanabusa says he is here. I know you are really fond of the Headmaster Mamoru," Masami turned towards Hanabusa who turned to look at her. "Can you please go with him and keep the headmaster distracted while I dress? Once he sees Mamoru he'll want to come see me." Masami lied walking towards the large closet. Hanabusa sighed as he closed the curtains.

"Of course. The Headmaster also said that there would be no classes today until Monday since he wants you to get to know the academy and the town a bit better. He also said that he will be your escort and that I have to stay here and watch over the Night Class. Wear casual clothes." He finished walking away from the window to where Masami stood, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You won' be with me all day?" she asked reaching for him. Hanabusa smiled at her.

"You're going to miss me aren't you?" a cocky grin crept up his angelic face. Masami rolled her eyes

"Shut up Aidou. Just because you're a prodigy child, doesn't mean you can be a smart ass with me." she flicked his nose and walked into the closet.

"If you need anything just tell Mamoru, he will be staying with me since the Headmaster wants to spend the whole day with you. I wonder what he wants to show you..." Hanabusa trailed off into silence as Masami closed the closet doors behind her.

"Don't worry Hanabusa, I'll be fine. Now go with Mamoru and try to calm down the Headmaster before Shiki or Ruka go crazy." Masami laughed, hearing Hanabusa chuckle.

"I'll see you later on then, be careful in town Masami. A few vampires out there don't really want us to be in command." With those last words his presence and Hanabusa's disappeared from the room.

_"Be careful... he might be out there."_ Mamorus warning sent shivers running down her spine as she attempted to dress herself.

"He won't be out there. He won't be anywhere near here. He is gone, Zero and Yuuki made him disappear." Masami whispered her mantra silently, bringing out her weapons and hiding them under the black and silver gothic lolita dress she wore, placing Hakuoki around her again.

"Masami!" the Headmaster could be heard downstairs. "We must leave now!" his ever loud voice rang through the Moon Dorm once Masami walked out of the room and made her way downstairs just in time to catch the Headmaster dancing around Mamoru with a grin and sparkling eyes. "I SHALL BRING PEACE TO THIS WORLD!" he yelled out, the trench coat he wore tangled up with his legs making him fall face first on the ground. All the vampires in the room stared at Masami who was trying hard not to laugh at the Headmaster.

"Headmaster..." Masami had walked down the staircase to poke the fallen Kaien Cross. In an instant he was up and giving the Ankoku pureblood a bear hug. "MASAMI!" his high pitch crying made everyone in the room cringe in pain. Before he could shatter anyone else s eardrums, the pureblood queen dragged him out the Moon Dorm, and out the gates where the girls that were yelling earlier were being herded away by Shinohara and Miki.

"You didn't have to make such a scene at the dorm Kaien." Masami said glancing over at the elder man she had known since childhood.

"I needed to get you down quickly, Masami. I wanted you to help me hunt down a Level E that was spotted in town, Kaname was the one who sent the Night Class students to deal with these problems but I do know that you have always wanted to deal with problems yourself." his usual happy tone had become serious.

"I just don't need any others getting hurt because of an aristocrat or a purebloods problem. It's my duty to lead now, right?" she asked the man beside her as he took out the band that held up his hair.

"My daughter is in hiding, Zero is with her and the Hunters and Vampire Society are beginning to cause trouble again, we do need a leader who can settle everything now." Kaien looked out into the distance as the town came closer and closer. Both hunter and vampire stayed quiet as they entered the town where humans were happily going through their day to day things.

"Why are they still out? Isn't it time for them to go in? The sun will be setting in a few hours." Masami noticed a child staring at her, his hair a dark red along with one blue and red eye, her eyes widened as she began to walk towards the boy. "It can't be. He can't be back... he needs the purest blood of Kuran and even that is no longer in existence. Yuuki is as corrupted as Kaname ever was." her thoughts had clouded her sight as she concentrated on the child that stood near the abandoned building.

"Masami!" A hand pulled her away, making her turn to glance at Kaien. "What's wrong? You wouldn't answer when I called out to you." his worried eyes looked over her making sure she was fine.

"Bu..but" Masami stuttered looking back to where the boy was standing to find nothing there. "What the hell..." she whispered just as a level E presence was felt. Her full attention was immediately placed on the new presence, her thought of the child gone for the moment, but fully aware that the resemblance in him and her once friend would haunt her. In a flash she was facing the building from where the Level E vampire was felt. It was a run down old church falling to the ground but deep inside she could smell a human. Creeping to the side of the building she climbed up an ivy growth the ceiling had begun to rot and was missing in some places, the dying light lit up the inside of the church where she could clearly see a human bonded with both arms tied to their back along with its legs and mouth covered with a silk tie. She jumped down landing gracefully on the altar, just above where the human lay down. Masami noticed it was a girl with black hair and tanned skin, she smelled liked dirt and oil. The girls eyes snapped open to reveal two brown orbs open in fear, she thrashing violently against her bonds when Masami stepped off the altar, landing near her "Keep quiet and I will free you." Masami said reaching to untie the silk tie from her mouth. "If you scream or make any attempt to escape before I get answers from you, I will kill you." her voice became menacing when she took off the tie making the human girl nod in fear. "Why are you here?" Masami asked beginning to untie her legs and arms.

"W..well I was shopping and this child asked me to help him find his mother and I was stupid enough to agree. He took me here where a man was waiting for him, but I thought he must have been his father but the child pushed me towards him and said that I was a gift for being loyal then the child left." the girl paused taking in a deep breath as she began to cry. "I...I've been here for days and the man keeping me here isn't even human. He b..bi...bit me more than once." she had become hysterical now her head between her knees. "Masami noticed the tattered dress she wore was covered in blood around her neck.

"Shit..." Masami whispered kicking a box next to the girl.

"What is your name, child?" she asked. "Ki...K..Kiku." Kiku said between the deep breaths she had begun to take.

"Awww are you trying to take my gift away?" a male singsong voice said. Masami turned Chikage now in her hand, pointed directly at the vampire before her. "Ahhh you're Masami!" the male vampire cheered. "Your majesty, I am Yumichka." he bowed "What brings you into my humble home?" his arms swept around the church his face held a proud grin.

"Who gave you this girl?" Masami asked her eyes trained on the vampires heart.

"Why do you have a hunters weapon? Did you join the society? Master will not be too happy about this..." Yumichka had become serious now his dark hair falling over his eyes.

"Tell me who is your master." Masami commanded the dark haired vampire.

"Rido-sama is my master." in an instant the level E was in front of Masami, snatching the gun from her grip and kicking it near Kiku. "Master said to take you to him. You aren't strong enough to fight me off." Yumichka had a sadistic grin framing his pale face as he pushed Masami into a wall. Pain became evident as Masami landed on the ground her eyes searching for Chikage.

"Haven't you heard of the rules Yumichka?" Masami growled facing the vampire. "We purebloods are not to be harmed by vermin like you." reaching for her thigh, she pulled out Athena the weapon tingled in her hands as she sensed danger nearby.

"But Rido-sama said you would be kind to me like you were to him." Yumichka said his eyes set straight on Athena.

"I am no longer the child I was before. Rido is dead." Masami hissed, in a second she had used Athena to throw him through a row of stands into a wall. "Do not underestimate the power of a pureblood, vermin. Young purebloods can deal as much damage as older ones.. especially with vampire weapons." Masami could hear Kiku whimpering in fear from behind her. "Behind the altar Kiku. NOW!" Masami yelled as she ran towards Yumichka who had gotten up and began running towards her. Masami blocked his attack with Athena throwing him off balance as he fell hard onto the ground. The pureblood queen took advantage of this moment and pounced on him her hands forming fists as she began to attack his face. "RIDO. IS. DEAD!" Masami yelled her hands becoming bloody as Yumichka's head had become covered in blood. both vampires eyes were bloody read, the reaction to the aroma of blood in the air. Masami stopped once she was sure the vampire could not move any longer, her Athena rod had left an injury any vampire could not heal from. Turning her back on him she placed Athena back in her holder and went to search for Chikage.

"Is.. is he gone?" Kiku peeked from behind the altar, not even afraid of what Masami had done.

"Not yet." Masami replied, emotionless as she picked up the silver gun from the ground. "Do not watch this." the pureblood queen said walking back to Yumichka who was trying to move but failed to do so. " In the belief of what is right and true I shall destroy you in the name of peace." Masami whispered as she pointed the gun straight at his head. A loud bang startled Masami her aim pointed directly at the door that now lay open, a man standing in place of the doors began walking towards her.

"You can't kill the vampire." a voice Masami immediately recognized said. "Long time no see, my princess. You've grown into a true queen. " the familiar man with the wild hair and cocky grin stepped out.

"Toga Yagari." Masami whispered lowering her gun, in that one brief second that she lowered her gun Yumichka took the advantage and bit deep into the throat of the Pureblood Queen.

* * *

_**So there goes chapter 6! Yumichka seemed to ruin the moment between Masami and Yagari, right? XD Hopefully you all liked it since it was kind of short. I do promise that the story will now be moving a bit more faster. Until later my Night Class lovers! :3**_

_**-Princess Chiba (Bunny)**_


	8. Pureblood Problems

_**Alright vampires! (or hunters and humans XD) Here's the next chapter for Society of War and Lust. Hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. I simply own the story and my own characters.**_

* * *

Toga Yagari watched as the Level E vampire bit into Masami. Her eyes widened not knowing what was happening, the silver hunters gun slipped from her hand falling to the floor as she stood there now trying to reach the vampire that had a strong grip on her.

"You bastard! Get the hell off of me!" she yelled her elbow digging deep into the vampires stomach. In an instant the vampire let go of her.

"Masami get down!" Yagari yelled at the pureblood queen. She did as told and ducked just in time as Toga tried shooting the vampire who had began running towards the exit in the ceiling.

"Stop Yagari!" Masami ran to him taking the gun from his grip. "He has my blood in him now, we can use that to our advantage to find his master." she said watching Yumichka leave the church.

"What happened!" Masami and Yagari turned to see Kaien Cross walk in with blood on his clothes.

"Kaien!" Masami ran towards the Headmaster jumping into his open arms, her hands trying to check if he had been hurt or not.

"I didn't get hurt Masami. Oh my dear Masami you were bitten!" the Headmaster ran his thumb over the two fang marks Yumichka had left. "They are deep, he took quite a bit of blood." turning to Yagari he looked him over. "Did you kill him?" Masami could hear Yagari move towards the altar where Kiku was still hiding.

"Do not hurt the girl, she was simply caught in the crossfire." Masami said burying herself deeper into the headmasters embrace.

"What is your name?" Yagari spoke a small whimper was heard from behind the altar.

"K...Ki...Kiku, sir." Kiku's soft voice said softly. Masami could not help but laugh at the way she called Yagari "sir".

"The sun has set the moon is the only light now, we must all go before the vampire can reach his master." Kaien said as his embrace tightened.

"Do you have a home? Anybody to stay with, Kiku?" Masami turned her head to glance at the human girl. " Kiku shook her head sadly.

"No, my family is gone. I'm the only one left and well I lost my home now so I live wherever I can. I finally had enough money to buy enough food for at least two weeks when I met the child." Masami bit her lip looking the human girl over.

"She will not even make it a few months before another vampire could get her..." Masami tilting her head up towards the Headmasters. "She will come with us Kaien, she will become a member of Cross Academy and will be under my care." She said with force, making the sentence seem like a command than a statement. The Headmaster looked to Kiku then to Masami.

" How will you explain this to your fiancee, Masami?"Kaien asked.

Masami shrugged "I'll think of something later, he won't deny me this request." she finished reluctantly pulling herself away from the Headmaster and walking towards where Kiku stood. "You know to much about my kind, Kiku. That can only bring you death if you stay here without my care, I ask that you come with me or leave," Masami glanced at the one eyed hunter who was watching her intently with his one eye. "with Mr. Yagari. It is your choice Kiku, I warn you his kind will not treat you as kindly as I would. Once they are through with you they will dispose of you as they deem fit, and that is not a good thing." she finished her hand reaching out for the girl to hold. "I will treat you well, you will become a close friend of mine and you will never need to live on the streets again." a kind smile replaced the serious expression Masami had moments ago, her hand still stretched out towards the young human girl. Kiku looked at Masami's kind smile that actually reached her eyes making her seem sincere and true.

"I won't have to live on the streets anymore? You'll be my family?" Kiku placed her hand in Masami's a small warmth filled Kiku as she held the Masami's hand.

"Of course." Masami gently led the human girl past Toga Yagari, Kaien Cross walking behind both females.

"You know the Hunters Society won't hurt the child Masami." Yagari spoke as he followed the trio.

"You know very well that the society will do far worse than I. I have figured out that you are the hunter they sent to keep an eye on me. Tell me Toga, do they know that you and I have been more than just friends?" Masami asked the hunter as they kept walking towards the academy.

"This isn't the place, Masami." his voice lowered a bit as he was fully aware that the Headmaster and Kiku were listening.

"You're right, we will speak of this later." she said ending the conversation between vampire and hunter. The four walked in silence for what seemed like hours until they reached the academy gates. "Kiku, this is Cross Academy your new home." the pureblood queen announced as the gates of the academy opened slowly.

" It is best if she stays in the Day Class dorms." Toga said as they all walked in, the creaking of the gates announcing their annoyance.

"No." Masami gently squeezed the hand of the human girl. "She is mine to take care of." Kiku looked at the kind but fierce woman beside her.

"I wonder what she is. She seems so different from the vampire who held me captive." the human thought.

"Let her get settled in with Masami first, then she can deiced what is nest for Kiku. After all, Masami is old enough to have a daughter of her own. She may seem like she is merely eighteen years of age but don't let looks fool you, Yagari." the Headmaster laughed. Masami rolled her eyes at the Headmaster.

"It is rude to speak of a ladies age in her presence." Masami scolded the ex hunter.

"OH DEAR I HAVE UPSET THE QUEEN!" Headmaster Cross launched himself towards Masami as he pulled her into one of his ever famous bear hugs.

"HEADMASTER!" Masami yelled sensing the vampires in the Moon Dorm stir as they smelled the blood in the air coming from both Masami and Kiku.

"FORGIVE ME!" mock tears ran down his eyes in water falls. In an instant Masami felt the presence of two vampires and her familiar.

_"Who hurt you?"_ Masami heard Mamoru's voice come out in a worried tone as she sensed him step closer to her.

"It's a long story Mamoru. He's back... I think it's time to do what Kaname wanted." Masami replied sadly, not wanting to fulfill the promise she had made to Kaname if Rido were to ever rise again.

"Masami!" a long arm encircled her waist pulling her away from the Headmaster.

"Hanabusa." Masami was now face to face with her fiancee.

"Who bit you." his voice was rough and cold, Masami shivered at the dark side Hanabusa had.

"A Level E." she whispered looking into the cold eyes of her lover, his thumb stroking the fang marks that were already disappearing.

"Did you kill him?" the pureblood king asked the Headmaster who had stopped crying.

"Ask Yagari. There were more than one Level E vampire roaming the town, it seems like someone is controlling them." Hanabusa turned to the one eyed hunter who seemed ready to shoot the head off the pureblood vampire king.

"Is the vampire who did this to my fiancee dead?" Hanabusas eyed were like daggers as he glared menacingly at the hunter.

"No, she decided to let him go. He may lead us to his master." Yagari answered as he turned his back to them all, walking towards the where the Headmaster's private quarters were."Take care of the human Masami," he paused glancing over his shoulder to look at her. "I'll come find you later, princess." he finished, walking into the trees disappearing from her sight. Hanabusas grip on Masami tightened at his last words.

"Don't speak to him again Masami." his words were strict and authoritative as though he was the only one in command. Anger built up within the Ankoku queen.

"How dare you command me." she hissed pulling away from Hanabusa."I'm older than you Aidou, don't you dare treat me like a child." Masami grabbed Kiku's arm, Mamoru following close behind.

_"He was worried the whole time you were gone. Akatsuki tried calming him down countless times but Aidou could not be calmed down. He was close to turning Akatsuki into an ice sculpture."_ Masami held onto Kiku's hand as she thought over what Mamoru had just said.

"He is a vampire too?" Kiku spoke referring to the blonde vampire who was fussing over Masami as she led her to the Moon Dorms.

"Yes, he's also my fiancee." A few moments later the trio were face to face with Shinohara and Miki who were standing a few steps near the door of the Moon Dorm.

"What are you doing out so late?" Miki looked over Masami with a look of disgust as she noticed the blood on her neck then at the bloody human beside her. "What are you doing with a human covered in blood!" Miki pointed her gun directly at Masami's head. Mamoru noticed the gun and quickly attacked the hunter, taking the gun from her grip into his mouth.

_"Stupid hunter."_ Mamoru hissed as he walked back towards Masami, the gun still clutched between his fangs.

"I saved this human from being killed, she is a new member of Cross Academy and is under my care." the pureblood queen hissed, placing Kiku behind her.

"Is it true?" Shinohara finally spoke looking directly at Kiku. The human girl nodded frightened by the Disciplinary Committee members

"Ye...Yes." her voice barely rose above a small whisper as she clutched Masamis dress tightly. "Pl..please lea..leave her be." Shinohara looked over Kiku then at Masami, his eyebrows raised as he saw the last traces of fang marks leave the pale skin of her neck.

"So you and Headmaster Cross were the ones who went out and killed the Level E." Shinohara began walking around the trio, Miki following close behind as her eyes were trained on the midnight wolf who still held her weapon between his sharp fangs.

"It needed to be taken care of and the Hunters Association where playing around. Couldn't let any humans get hurt." The pureblood queen smiled, hearing the doors of the Moon Dorm open the aristocrats walking out.

"Masami." Shiki spoke walking towards the hunters as the rest of the aristocrats followed.

"Well now, can't we resolve this without any fighting?" Ichijou spoke taking the gun from Mamoru's mouth and handing it back to Miki who took it with a look of disgust as it was covered in wolf saliva.

"We were simply keeping the piece of Cross Academy." Shinohara said glancing at the Aristocrats.

"How dare you believe Masami-sama will harm this school!" Ruka said her eyes becoming fierce.

"Calm down Ruka, Masami wouldn't want you to cause a commotion."Akastsuki spoke pulling her away from Shinohara and Miki.

"I have to ask you to leave Shinohara and Miki." Headmaster Cross and Hanabusa had walked into the argument.

"Let's take the girl back to the dorm. Let Kaien deal with this." Hanabusa had come close to Masami, whispering in her ear. His soft breath brushing her ear making her shiver in strange delight.

"Don't think I am not mad at you anymore Hanabusa." Masami said walking away from everyone with Kiku and Mamoru walking beside her. Masami looked over her shoulder "May you all have a pleasant night. Oh and Ichijou, we do need to speak tomorrow." she turned opening he doors to the dorm, walking in. "You will be staying with me in my quarters." Masami closed the door behind them. "I'll let you borrow some of my clothes until I can get my tailors to come here. They have been in my family for centuries and are the only ones who can fit an Ankoku and make the clothes fit well." Hanabusa and the Aristocrats walked into the room, each one looking over Kiku. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

_"Masami... are you going to do what I think you're going to do? Be careful, she may be someone sent to kill you."_ Mamoru smacked her leg with his tail before walking up the stairs and disappearing into the corridors._ "We must speak about Rido, Masami. You know well enough that he is after you and no one else. We will speak to Shiki tomorrow once Hanabusa is out of your sight."_ his words remained in her head even though he had retreated.

"What is the announcement?" Hanabusa asked.

"I have taken in Kiku into the Moon Dorm. You shall all treat her well and no one is to taste her blood, no one is to hurt her or put her into any danger, and no one is to kill her or I will kill them. I want you all to meet Ankoku Kiku, my adoptive sister." Masami announced as murmurs started filling the room.

"You just met her Masami. How can you take her in as your sister? You will no longer be the heiress of the Ankoku clan if you do!" Hanabusa had come to stand close to her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Shiki, take Kiku to my rooms. Make sure Mamoru gives her a room to sleep in and some sleep wear. " she instructed Shiki as he took Kiku and moved past Masami up the stairs.

"Of course, my Queen." with those words he and Kiku were gone. More vampires had come into the room each one now being told what Masami had announced.

"All of you." Masami looked at them all "I ask that you all go to your rooms, as I have to speak to my fiancee and you are all becoming uncontrollable. Masami glanced at Ichijou who was trying to speak to some of the aristocrats who began arguing with each other. "Let's speak in private." the pureblood Queen grabbed her lovers hand and led him up the stairs and past a few corridors where they finally reach a corridor only illuminated by the moon, covered in shadows. "Hanabusa, the Ankoku Clan is in need of heirs and I know Kiku is not a pureblood vampire." she began looking into her fiancee's eyes.

"Then why did you name her your sister?" he asked, his fingers trailing her soft cheeks.

"I saw the sadness she had in her eyes, how could I leave someone alone when I have lived through what she has? I want to give her a family, and making her my sister just came as a good idea to me." she placed a small kiss on her lovers cheek, making his cheeks turn a light soft rose pink.

"Alright," Hanabusa began "but if she starts acting out of the normal I will make her leave for your safety." he began kissing her neck where her blood still stained her neck. "I do promise you will have heirs, Masami." his kisses turned into licks as he licked away her blood.

"What do you mean Aidou?" Masami ran her hands through Hanabusa's golden locks. He looked up into her eyes a red tinge of lust began taking over his ever blue eyes.

"I'll give you the heirs you need." a seductive smirk replaced his kind one as he turned back to her neck and bit deep into it. Masami let out a small yelp as Hanabusa opened a door that led into an empty room, his fangs still inside her.

"Hanabusa." Masami moaned as he pushed her into an empty bed, his fangs leaving her body.

"Do you love me?" Hanabusa asked Masami, his fingers beginning to unbutton her clothes.

"I love you more than anything Aidou Hanabusa." Masami kissed her lover deeply as they both began showing their true feelings for each other, both Pureblood vampires not knowing that a bat with on red and blue eye was watching them from within the walls of Cross Academy.

* * *

_**So here there it is readers. Masami and Aidou consummated their engagement XD So Hanabusa wants to give Masami heirs, how sweet of him! :3 So what do you all think of Kiku? She'll make a great sister for Masami-sama. If any of you have ever heard of MBLAQ and listen to their amazing music please send me a message! Anyways, as always thank you all for reading this chapter and the previous ones. Until next time my Night Class lovers!**_

_**-Princess Chiba (Bunny)**_


	9. Restricted Number

_**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a few weeks since I updated but school was getting in the way. Hope you all forgive me and enjoy this chapter. As before, truly sorry this chapter is so short but I promise the next chapter would be a lot more fun! ^^**_

_**As always, I do not own Vampire Knight or its character. I simply own my characters and story.**_

* * *

Masami's eyes fluttered open to stare at a dark ceiling a soft groan making her head turn as she ended up looking at a fully naked Hanabusa beside her. His arm was draped over her belly his hold on her was tight, protective. "Well there went my innocence." she chuckled darkly, gently pushed his arm away from her. Hanabusa stirred in his sleep but remained sleeping.

_"Senri, Kiku, Akatsuki, Ichijo, and myself could hear all the racket you were making last night."_ a very annoyed Mamoru spoke just as Masami began dressing.

"Sorry Mamoru..." she replied placing the last of the uniform on, being careful when retrieving her weapons she expertly hid from Hanabusa the night before. "It had to happen sooner or later, Mamoru. Best it happen now before something happens between the two of us." Masami added once she hid her weapons.

_"I see. Your phone has been ringing ever ten minutes and Kiku has been asking for you. Come here quickly before I break that device to pieces.."_ Mamoru growled out making Masami giggle softly.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." she ended the conversation walking up to the door. The pureblood queen looked back at the sleeping Hanabusa. Small strands of hair covered his angelic face as his chest softly rose from his light breathing.

"Wake up sleepy head." she whispered turning back and walking out the door quietly but quickly. The moon lit the dark corridors in which Masami walked making the Moon Dorm feel more dark than usual.

"You could have kept your moans between Hanabusa and yourself." a mans voice made Masami turn immediately, Athena pointed directly at the man.

"That rod looks just like Artemis, the one Yuuki Cross held as her own." Masami growled when she realized it was only Shiki.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that Senri." Shiki simply shrugged lazily, his gaze still on Athena.

"Your parents had told me once that you and Yuuki Cross held sister weapons, she Artemis and you Athena." he slowly reach out to touch the tip of the silver weapon. Sparks formed as they attacked his fingers, slicing the tip of his index finger so that small droplets of delicious blood formed.

"Dammit Shiki." Masami hissed turning her head away from the sight of blood. Shiki walked up to Masami, his finger gently placed on the purebloods lips. Crimson red claimed the emerald green eyes of the Ankoku heiress, her lips gently parted letting the slender finger enter. Her tongue flicked at the wound, sucking the delicious liquid life source she so craved from the aristocrat beside her.

"That's enough Masami." Shiki murmured, taking his finger away from her.

"Sorry." Masami shook her head, placing Athena back in her place. "Didn't mean to get carried away, it's...it's just Hanabusa is a bit more reserved than he was when he was a child. He really doesn't let me drink from him as before." Masami said as she and Shiki began walking towards her dorm rooms door.

" Maybe he has something that he's hiding, or he doesn't know what you truly feel and thinks that you are uncomfortable with him. Talk it out with Hanabusa before you make a decision about him, and go answer that phone before Mamoru breaks it to pieces. I'll see you later, Masami And, you must know a Pureblood never apologizes." Shiki smirked his lazy smirk as he gently kissed her knuckles.

"later, Shiki." she smiled, watching Shiki walk away and disappear into a corridor, leaving the queen staring at the darkness. A howl rang from the room as Masami's phone began ringing, the familiar tune of Be a Man by MBLAQ began playing once she had stepped into the dorm room.

"Don't be mad Wolfy." Kiku's voice could be heard from Masami's bedroom.

"It's just a phone." Masami entered her bedroom to see a growling Mamoru on her bed and a scared Kiku in the corner trying to calm down the enraged wolf. "Calm Mamoru, don't go scaring my sister now." Masami joked around casting an apologetic smile at her new sister.

"Sorry Kiku. He didn't mean to scare you. He just doesn't like MBLAQ because I am physically attracted to all of them. Or so he says." Masami laughed making Kiku laugh along with the pureblood queen.

"He seemed mad." Kiku said walking up Masami who was looking at her phones screen.

"Don't worry about it Kiku, he won't hurt you unless you try to hurt him or me." Masami glanced up at the human girl, looking over what she was wearing. "Go wear one of my sun dresses, I don't really wear the white or yellow ones so take those and take the matching shoes." Masami paused before glancing back at the phone which had stopped ringing, the caller id read restricted making Masami's brows furrow in confusion. "How long has the phone been ringing?" she turned to look at Kiku who had brought out a yellow dress with matching shoes.

" Not that long really." she smiled at the pureblood queen with such delight.

"Maybe it's Tsuyori trying to reach you." the three turned to see Hanabusa leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed close to his chest. Masami noticed his uniform was messy and so was his hair.

"Good morning." Masami replied not paying any attention to what Hanabusa had just said. She knew very well that Tsuyori would not have a restricted number.

"A very good morning indeed..." Hanabusa trailed off looking over the Ankoku Pureblood. Masami noticed Kiku watching Hanabusa intently with wide eyes, this made Masami uncomfortable.

"Kiku go to the study ,which is right in that room," Masami pointed to a door. "the maid should be there arranging my books right now, ask her to take you to the extra room. She will get you anything you need, oh and I do know you are hungry so please ask her to bring you some food." Kiku nodded enthusiastically at the mention of food that she was right out the door almost tripping over her own feet.

"She is a little ball of energy now, isn't she?" Hanabusa asked bringing her attention once more to him. "And a pretty little young thing..." he added.

"If you say so." she grumbled messing with the phone, not liking the new attention Hanabusa was given her newly acquired "sister". Masami let out a small yelp of surprise when her phone began vibrating and singing. "Restricted..." Masami bit her lip as she read the word three times. "I better take this." she mumbled not looking at Hanabusa as she walked past him to the window.

"Its our time alone today, Masami." Hanabusa spoke grabbing her arm as though to restrain her from leaving. Masami paused pulling her arm away from him just as she sat on the ledge of their bedroom window.

"Why? I know what you truly feel about me, Aidou. Your blood holds both your memories and your feelings. I can never be your precious Yuuki Kuran... or posses her kind heart." Masami shook her head. "Last night was fun but it won't happen again." with those last words the pureblood queen jumped off her hair thrashing wildly as she landed gracefully onto the solid ground beneath her, the vibrating phone clutched in her hand. She decided to walk a few steps away from the Moon Dorm before answering. "Hello." Masami flipped the phone open, pressing it to her ear gingerly, deciding she was far away enough to have some privacy.

"Hello, princess." the voice of her favored human spoke.

"How did you get this number Yagari?" Masami hissed jumping up and over the wall that kept the day class away from the night class dorms with one hand.

"Headmaster Cross is a helpful man." he chuckled making Masami growl landing gracefully onto the pavement below. "Well what do you want? You dont just call me under a restricted number just to say hello."

Again the hunter chuckled "You're right, but I couldn't have your fiancee know we are speaking, he would get jealous. A little old bat told me the current vampire in command is stepping down, and I assume you are taking over. Am I right?" he asked.

"Of course, who else but a neutral pureblood to take over" a pause.

"huh, guess you're right on this one, vampire. Now onto what I really want from you," his tone became much more serious than before making Masami grin. She knew he wanted something from her.

"What is it you want Toga?" she said casually, walking around the school grounds sensing the two Disciplinary Committee members prowling the grounds for any vampire or human running about.

"Your weapons, let me take a closer look at them. I have heard legends about those weapons and it is in my best interest to know the enemy well. Cross also agrees." Masami reached for Chikage, pulling the silver gun she looked him over.

"No." she replied to the number one hunter around.

"Listen to me, Masami. I am asking you kindly but once I announce this to the Hunters Society you will have them flocking around you like wolves to a deer. They will force you to give them your beloved weapons and I know you are not one to share such things." his voice had become softer than usual as he told her.

Masami sighed deeply "If I let you see my weapons, will you keep them a secret to the Society? It wont do me any good having the aristocrats knowing I have weapons that can kill our kind." Masami could hear Yagari chuckle slightly.

"Of course. As long as Cross and I know you are no threat to humans, you're secret will be kept safe." he finished. Masami sighed in relief.

"Well thanks, Yagari. It could ha..." Masami began just as Yagari interrupted her.

"Under one condition will I keep your secret safe." his voice had become playful, this scared the pureblood queen as this meant something unpleasant was coming. His playful tone always lead to something, last time that happened, Masami had found herself tied up to a church gargoyle.

"What..." she replied, cautiously just as she jumped up onto a building, walking around the ledge, her fingers placing Chikage away safely. "Go on a date with me."

"WHAT!?" the Ankoku Heiress yelled as she slipped and fell of the building landing on her ass. Groaning in pain she stood, Yagari's worried voice could be heard from the phone asking her what had happened, if she was alright. Masami froze, two silver guns were pointed directly to her heart and head. The pureblood let put a curse once she heard the guns become ready. "Shit."

* * *

_**So there is chapter 8 for you guys! Hope you all liked it and enjoyed how Masami fell on her little butt XD Does anyone have a clue to who the guns belong to? I'm pretty sure who they are :P Anyways I thank all of you who have read this fanfiction and has left a review. YOu guys are the best ever! Until later my Night Class Lovers! :3**_


	10. The Date

_**Geez... Kinda don't update as much as I did before ^^; well school is kinda busy but that isn't much of an excuse since I've also been re-watching both Black Butler seasons XD I swear Sebas-chan can make a girls heart stop. Anyways I'll also mention that the next chapter will be in Hanabusa's point of view. Sorry if he will seem a little OOC. Also... I absolutely love the Japanese version of London Bridge is Falling Down so please don't hate me for putting it in here XD Enjoy!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS ( I only own my characters and my story line :3)**_

* * *

"What are you doing out vampire?" the young hunter girl, Miki, stepped closer.

"I was on the phone." Masami nodded towards the phone which had fallen a few steps from her.

"With who?" Shinohara motioned for Miki to go and grab the device while he interrogated the Moon Dorm president.

"A dear old friend of mine." Masami simply responded fully aware that they knew Yagari. "Answer the phone and you will see." she added to Miki who was looking at the screen. Masami could hear the faint voice of Yagari who kept repeating her name.

"Better not be a trick to escape." Miki growled placing the phone to her ear. "Who the hell is this?" she rudely said. A loud yell came from the phone

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!?" Yagari yelled back.

"M...M...Master!" Miki's eyes widened once she recognized who she was speaking to. "I didn't mean what I said, Master!" Shinohara had paled

"Now we're in deep shit." Masami couldn't help but smirk at their reactions.

"WHERE IS THE MOON DORM PRESIDENT!?" Yagari yelled making both committee members cringe back.

"S..she is right here with Shinohara, Master." Miki's voice trembled but was steady enough.

"Let me speak to her." Miki nodded walking back to Masami and handing her the phone.

"Why hello, Master." Masami joked, glancing a the two humans who had lowered their weapons

. "What happened?" Yagari asked. "Ohh you know. I slipped and fell on my ass, not to mention your lovely students were all worried asking me if I was fine as they pointed their guns at me" she said winking at the two hunters who had begun backing away slowly. "You know Toga, my dear. It seems these two need to be punished... let's have them spend the night over at the Headmaster's home!" she laughed, quickly standing to brush the dirt off of her clothes.

"I'll deal with them later, Masami. You still haven't given me a response to what I offered." he said. Masami had almost hoped he would forget what he had told her about the date. Almost.

"You know there are two humans trying to get into the Moon Dorms right now, right?" Masami said the scent of two human girls near the Moon Dorms carried to her nose. "Seems Hanabusa is out too... better go take care of the three of them before Hanabusa does anything stupid. I'll just be here speaking to your Master." Masami smiled sweetly, clutching the phone a bit too tightly.

"These girls never learn!" Miki growled "You better not go after anyone, vampire!" she yelled, running towards the direction of the Moon Dorm.

"I would ask what connection you have with Master but then again you aren't one for sharing. Am I right?" Shinohara glanced down at her.

She nodded "You don't hate me as much as your partner... Why is that?" Masami asked the boy. Shinohara smirked and looked down at his shoes.

"Lets just say a few vampires were far more than kind to me. Like you I'm not one for sharing." sighing he came to stand next to her, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair gently. "I better get going before Miki decides to kill your fiancee. Until later, angel." Shinohara removed his hand and walked off into the trees his body disappearing into the woods, leaving his scent in his wake.

"ANKOKU MASAMI!" Yagari yelled from the phone.

"I'll go on the date with you if you just stop yelling!" she growled walking off in the direction of the Headmasters office.

"I should start yelling at you more." a dark chuckle. "I'll meet you at the front gate once the sun is up. Oh and make sure to bring your weapons and ask the Headmaster for permission or he will have our asses. Sweet dreams, princess." he hung up. Placing the phone into her pocket she made her way to the Headmasters private quarters where she found herself walking around searching for her friend.

"Cross... Cross?" she followed his scent which led to his office. "You know you have always smelled like a vampire to me." Masami said walking in as though it was hers to own. The Headmaster, who was in his pajamas, looked up from some documents to look at Masami a smile spread on his never aging face.

"Of course. When you were a child you took my blood several times. Your parents always scolded you for it but I allowed you because you were always precious to me, like my Yuuki." he said looking at her.

"Of course... your beloved Yuuki. Everyone here seems to have a connection with her... Hanabusa can't seem to forget her at all." she smiled sadly at the kind hunter.

"It will take some time before they can get used to you, Masami. Now come here. Give me a hug as you owe me one for bringing back the Night Class and giving you this opportunity. " a kind smile formed on his lips, Masami sat on his lap. Both her arms wound around his body as he did the same.

"When did the world change Kaien?" she asked laying her head on his chest. "Everything is out of control.. seems like the only good thing that had come out are the blood tablets your daughter helped create and the strengthening of the metal." the steady rhythm of the Headmasters heart gently lulled Masami, her eyes closing

. "Everything happens for a reason. That reason hasn't become clear to any of us yet, only time will bring it forth." his voice had become soft. Masami awoke still in the Headmasters arms. "You're awake. I was afraid of waking you so I let you sleep. You have the sleeping hours of a human, Masami." he chuckled. Rubbing her eyes she glanced out the window.

"I always had a messed up sleeping schedule. I rather be awake in the day than in the night. Rido took the joy of the dark away from me all those years ago but oh well. Better to run with the flow on that one or Hanabusa will complain. Anyways, I forgot to mention that I wish to have permission to go into town today. Yagari will accompany me and I just wanted some time away from vampires for awhile and with Yagari...well you know he is the right person for this."

Cross nodded. "As long as the day class students dont get in the way and as long as Ichijo and Hanabusa can keep the night class under control."

Masami nodded standing up, stretching her muscles. "Thank you Kaien. Now off to tell Ichijo and Hanabusa. Thank you so much for everything Headmaster!" she blew him a kiss as she quickly ran from his private quarters, up and over the wall, and into the living space of the Moon Dorm where a few aristocrats were lounging around reading books and mingling among each other.

"Good evening Masami-sama." they all bowed to her, she doing the same. "Have you seen Ichijo?" she asked them. A small girl with red hair walked up to her.

"I saw him up in the common room reading manga a few minutes ago, he should still be there." she bowed. "Thank you." Masami replied quickly making her way into the common room to find Ichijo surrounded by piles on piles of manga.

"I always knew you were a reader..." her eyes scanned each book before resting on him. His green eyes light up at the sight of her a kind smile spread following a slight pink tinge that covered his cheeks.

"It's like a reality made by someone else for those who want to escape theirs." he closed the manga he was reading to fully look at her.

"Sometimes you just want to be the character to escape your own pain." she chuckled darkly. Ichijo stood and gave her a hug, stepping away from her his nose wrinkled.

"You smell like Headmaster Cross. Were you just with him?"

Masami nodded "Yes. Speaking of Kaien, he gave me permission to leave the campus grounds during the day. I don't need anyone to accompany me, but I do need you to lie to Hanabusa. You see, Ichijo, I can't have him following me while I go meet a hunter... you know how he feels about them and well you are the best person other than Akatsuki to distract Hanabusa. That and I trust you more than the others." she smiled sheepishly at him. Ichijo tilted his head to the side his brows furrowed

"Will you tell him you are going somewhere?" he asked.

Masami nodded "Yes, I just need to lie about where I'm going."

Ichijo nodded his fingers trailing over the cover of his book. "I forget to mention that there will be a vampire soiree in a few days... You along with the whole Night Class was invited. I can tell Hanabusa that you had an appointment with your tailor... you do have your own personal tailor, right?" Ichijo looked up at her.

"Yes, of course but he isn't in the country at the moment. I believe he is in Romania serving one of my aristocrat family members." she bit her lip. "No worries, the tailor that served the Kuran family now serves mine and is in town. I'll give him your measurements and you need not worry about the soiree either and you can attend to whichever business you have in town. I must remind you that classes begin again for us tomorrow, get as much sleep as you can Masami or you'll sleep through the lessons." his smile brightened his green eyes making Masami smile back.

"Thank you." she bent down, placing a kiss on his forehead. Stepping back she ruffled his hair "The sun will be up soon so I'll leave you the Night students and Hanabusa to you, Ichijo!" she laughed running out the door before he could respond. Ichijo looked after his queen

"She sure has changed after all these years..." a small blush tinged his pale cheeks.

Masami ran all the way towards her room, almost running over Akatsuki and Ruka in the process. "Mamoru!" she called her familiar once she had walked into the large dorm room.

"Masami!" Kiku came running out of the chess room ( as Masami called it).

"What's wrong Kiku?" Masami caught the girl as she tripped into the pureblood's arms. "Hanabusa taught me how to play chess!" she said with such excitement that Masami couldn't stop wondering what else Hanabusa taught her.

"Oh... how nice of him." she feigned interest, a forced smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"She learned faster than you did, Masami." Hanabusa appeared, standing a few steps away from her but his eyes were trained on the human girl in Masami's arms.

"Liar." Mamoru entered the room. "It took her hours to simply learn the way the chess pieces moved. i tried warning them that you would be upset that they were touching Kaname's chessboard but Hanabusa locked me out of the room. How I hate him." he growled.

"Why did you lock Mamoru out of the chess room? Why did you use Kan... my board?" she gently pushed Kiku away from her. Hanabusa watched Masami carefully now, a small glint of something passed before his eyes, leaving as quickly as it came.

"I gave her what she wanted, she wished for me to teach her." he shrugged. Masami couldn't hep but frown at them both.

"Don't use that board. Have the maid bring you a new one." she said walking away from them all, Mamoru following his master."I have a meeting with Ichijo's tailor this morning, I will be leaving and no." she turned to Kiku who had begun speaking. "I cannot take you. This is for a vampire soiree and humans are not welcome."

Hanabusa placed a hand on the humans shoulder, "I see... then she will be allowed to use the chess board to keep us both entertained. I didn't know you were invited to a soiree." he said.

"Speak to Ichijo about the soiree and you will not use the chessboard." Masami walked into her room, stripping out of her clothing and walking into the closet, choosing a blood red lolita dress with matching shoes. Placing them on her body she made sure her weapons were tucked in deep, hidden from sight.

"We will use the chess board." Hanabusa said as Masami walked out of the closet, grabbing everything she needed and placing it in a small purse she now carried, her umbrella in the same hand. "You will not. Come on Mamoru." Masami opened the window, shaking her wild mane of hair . The sun was rising rapidly, making Masami wonder how she would survive a date with a hunter in broad daylight.

"You have no authority over me and Kiku will have the ability to use Kaname-sama's chess board." Hanabusa said, making his tone seem final.

Masami's phone began ringing, she immediately opened the phone, ending the call, turning to her fiancee. "I have full authority over you, Hanabusa. I am the eldest pureblood here and you shall not use Kaname's chessboard as it is now mine! I knew Kaname much more than would ever know... Now that I have made everything clear, you are not allowed to touch that chessboard under any circumstances and I must excuse myself as I have something important to do. Oh and Hanabusa? Do keep your hands off of the human. I may have her be my new sister, but she is mine. May you both have a pleasant day." Masami smiled at them, jumping out the window landing softly enough that her feet gave off a soft thud. "Ohh how bright the sun is, Mamoru." she said bringing out her umbrella. "Let's go now before I break some windows." both master and familiar made their way through the campus grounds, Masami singing along to a dark but favorite rhyme/tune a person she loved dearly sang to her long ago...

_**London ba shi o chi ru, o chi ru, o chi ru**_  
_**London ba shi o chi ru, My Fair Lady**_  
_**(London Bridge is falling down,**_  
_**Falling down, Falling down.**_  
_**London Bridge is falling down,**_  
_**My fair lady.)**_

_**Tetsu to hagane de tsukure, tsukure, tsukure.**_  
_**Tetsu to hagane de tsukure, My Fair Lady**_  
_**(Build it up with iron and steel,**_  
_**Iron and steel, iron and steel,**_  
_**Build it up with iron and steel,**_  
_**My fair lady.)**_

_**Tetsu to hagane ja magaru, magaru, magaru.**_  
_**Tetsu to hagane ja magaru, My Fair Lady**_  
_**(Iron and steel will bend and bow,**_  
_**Bend and bow, bend and bow,**_  
_**Iron and steel will bend and bow,**_  
_**My fair lady.)**_

_**Kin to gin de tsukure, tsukure, tsukure.**_  
_**Kin to gin de tsukure, My Fair Lady**_  
_**(Build it up with silver and gold,**_  
_**Silver and gold, silver and gold,**_  
_**Build it up with silver and gold,**_  
_**My fair lady.)**_

_**Kin to gin ja nusumareru, nusumareru, nusumareru.**_  
_**Kin to gin ja nusumareru, My Fair Lady**_  
_**(Silver and gold will be stolen away,**_  
_**Stolen away, stolen away,**_  
_**Silver and gold will be stolen away,**_  
_**My fair lady.)**_

_**Rou to ishi de tsukure, tsukure, tsukure.**_  
_**Rou to ishi de tsukure, My Fair Lady.**_  
_**(Build it up with bricks and mortar,**_  
_**Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,**_  
_**Build it up with bricks and mortar,**_  
_**My fair lady.)**_

_**Rou to ishi ja kuchihateru, kuchihateru, kuchihateru.**_  
_**Rou to ishi ja kuchihateru, My Fair Lady.**_  
_**(Bricks and mortar will not stay,**_  
_**Will not stay, will not stay,**_  
_**My fair lady.)**_

Mamoru watched his mistress sing along to London Bridge is Falling Down when he sensed the hunter waiting for her at the gate. Masami stopped once she sensed him also. "You want to stay or come along Mamoru? I won't force you to come along." she said glancing down at her familiar.

_"I'll stay. After all that chessboard needs protecting and you on the other hand..."_ Mamoru turned to look at the hunter as he came closer. _"Have Yagari to protect you."_ Licking her hand as a goodbye he turned around, walking back to the Moon Dorms where he was aware the vampire Shiki Senri had asked to speak with the wolf.

"About time." Yagari spoke just as Masami stopped walking.

"I had to ask permission first you know." Masami joked twirling her umbrella around.

"You remind me of the earlier days." he said, placing her hand through his, both began walking towards town.

"I've never really been on a date before." Masami said.

"Never? Hasn't your fiancee taken you?" Yagari asked.

"No. Let's not talk about that. Let's pretend like we're in the old days!" she smiled up at him noticing he was wearing casual clothes and no hat. "You look so young when you smile. Smile for me!" she giggled.

Yagari couldn't help but smile down at her. "When you smile," he began leading her into the town. "You make everything seem somehow better... You seem normal, almost like a human. Like you have all the time on the world to be happy." he said.

Masami leaned her head on his arm, the umbrella providing enough shade for both. "If only what you said was true... Oh well!" she smiled. "You forced me into this date so now you somehow have to make me enjoy it!" she pushed him enough that he grabbed her hand for balance.

"Be nice." he joked.

"Hey! You're one to talk. You're rough and rude." she stuck out her tongue and winked.

"A traveling zoo came into town the other day, let me take you there. After all you always enjoyed it when I took you to zoo along with Kaien." he said leading her through countless roads, Masami telling him jokes while he in return made her laugh with stories of Kaien's most dumbest moments and stories of when they had spent almost every waking moment together. "Here it is." he announced once they had arrived at a vast area where people were running around wanting to see the animals.

"The wolves! I want to see the wolves first!" Masami jumped up excitedly, clutching Toga's arm. Nodding he led them into the crowd where some people began watching Masami and Yagari. "Just imagine being in their shoes, Yagari. We would like an odd couple in their eyes. A pale beauty and a handsome one-eyed stranger." she laughed. Stopping to watch the lions attack a large piece of meat.

"Handsome, eh?" he smirked wondering if he truly had a chance with the queen.

"Look!" she pointed at a lioness who tore a large piece of meat using only her fangs. "How powerful she is!" Masami watched in awe as the lioness tore through the meat. After watching the lions, Yagari led Masami around the zoo laughing

at how the monkeys threw peanuts at the spectators, smiling at how the mother elephant took care of her young, how the snakes reminded them of Miki, and finally stopping to watch the wolves.

"Are you hungry?" Toga asked once the left the zoo and began wandering the streets.  
"For blood no but for ice cream yes!" she jumped onto his back. "Come on my lucky horse!" she grinned, pointing the way to an ice cream/parfait shop not to far from where they were. "Kaien brought me here once." she said jumping off of Yagari and walking into the small shop that smelled of something sweet, making Masami's mouth water. An old lady was at the register watching Toga carefully as though he was there only to cause trouble. "Two vanilla's please." Masami brought the lady's attention onto her. The lady simply nodded taking Masami's money and handing over tow ice cream cups.

"The man is supposed to pay." Yagari said following Masami to a booth in the back of the shop were they were hidden from view.

"Too bad." she said sitting down and sliding the ice cream and spoon to him. Masami slid a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, "Mhmm! Eat some Yagari!" she said, swallowing the delicious milk product. Yagari watched his friend closely she she ate her ice cream,

"Where does it all go?" he looked at the ice cream then at her.

"Well to my stomach you dummy!" she giggled, making him remember how she was as a child. "Remember the butler my family had?" she asked the hunter.

"You mean the one Rido recommended?" he asked her. She nodded "Yes, the one with the demon eyes." Rido nodded "Yeah, what of him. Didn't you kill him?" he at the last of his ice cream.

She shook her head "Turns out I didn't but oh well. Means more work for you and I know how much you like that." she winked.

"Someone has to kill them." Yagari said. Masami was about to scold him when her eyes caught someone watching them.

"What the..." she stood walking out of the store in time to catch someone with blond hair so familiar to her turn into another street. The pureblood queen ran after the person, following him until she found herself into an empty one way alley.

"Masami!" Yagari had caught up to her his arms wound around her as she looked over the alley.  
"I.. I thought I saw someone." she shook her head.

"Who was it?" Yagari asked his grip tightened.

"Hanabusa... I think it was him." She said frowning. "Let's go..." she frowned again as Yagari took her arm in his.

"Where to?" he asked her.

"There's a clothing shop near here. Let's go there." both walked out of the alley and into the street.

"You sure you're aright?" Yagari asked her.

She nodded "Yeah. I'm just hallucinating." digging into her pocket she brought out a little box, shaking it she removed three small whit pills and popped them into her mouth. "That's better!" she smiled. Pulling Yagari into a clothes shop not looking back to see if the blond haired vampire was watching them.

** Hanabusa peeked up from his hiding place behind a large dumpster in front of the clothes shop Masami and the hunter just entered. "That was close." he sighed in relief afraid of being caught by his fiance. "What the hell is she going in there with him? Maybe I was being an idiot like Ichijo said... If she catches me now, she'll think I don't trust her... but why did she lie to me and say she was getting fitted for a dress..." he wondered when a cat came and perched up in front of him. "What do you want?" he huffed angrily at the red eyes cat. "Meeeoooww!" the cat mewed at him. "You think I should follow her cat?" Hanabusa asked the silver fur ball. "Meow!" the cat replied jumping off the dumpster and walking away from him and into the shop. "It's better than staying here and wondering what my fiance is doing with that smelly hunter." he huffed walking past the people who were glancing at him and into the store, desperate to know what was going on between the two.**

* * *

_**So there it is for you guys. This chapter was supposed to be posted days ago but my computer wasn't working so I had to wait a bit. Thank you to all those people who read this fanfiction. Please leave a review or favorite and the like. As always thank you all and until later my Night Class Lovers~  
**_

_**-Princess Chiba (Bunny)**_

_**P.S: Sebastian Michaelis IS MINE! XD**_


	11. The Plan

_I'm so sorry this is late! I swear I don't mean to do it on purpose but college is getting in the way of most of my life. This was supposed to be the chapter in Hanabusa's point of view but I'm still working on that to make it longer but It is coming along. I'm planning on changing a few things in this fanfiction since I'm starting to hate it a bit. Does making a new Cross Academy sound appealing to you readers? Also, this is a side story it's kinda short and there isnt much detail but I plan on doing another one where this one leaves off. So i might take Shiki Senri out of this one and maybe Yagari during the next few chapters so I can focus the story on Masami and Aidou. Finally get the story moving to where I want it to be. So truly sorry for everything. Gomen u.u_

_As always I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters._

* * *

_**"Why can't I go see Yagari-sensei"? the six year old pureblood ,Masami Ankoku, asked her mentor and friend Rido Kuran. The red, blue eyed pureblood looked down at the pureblood child he was holding**_

_** "Why do you want to see him again, Masami?" he asked, his eyes looking into hers.**_

_** Masami shrunk back looking down at the newly snow covered grass. "Virgin snow..." she mumbled. Masami hated how her elders treated her like a child on purpose, they knew full well that she was older than how she looked. **_

_**"Virgin? Masami, did he mean to take you to see the snow fall?"he asked, his long slender fingers lifted her chin, their eyes met. **_

_**"Yes... Is it because he is a hunter?" she asked, her small arms pushing away his hand. **_

_**"You know why, Masami." his tone became strict and serious. Masami felt a deep anger pick at her tongue. She knew full well that her existence was being kept a secret and only a few people, and the remaining pureblood families knew.**_

_**"Let me down." she said slowly, her eyes betraying what she felt. Rido laughed placing her on the ground. At six years old, Masami was much taller than most children her age. "I dont have to listen to any of you." she huffed angrily walking away from Rido. **_

_**Rido silently walked after her knowing full well this was one of the perks of being a gifted pureblood. Ever since Masami was born, Rido knew full well that there would be a marriage between them both. Rido remembered that day well, the day the emerald pureblood was born and the day he found a new obsession. Rido also remembered the birth of the brat from the Aidou clan, the clans believed the child would be a girl but to his and everyone else s surprise the child was a male. Rido and Masami's secret engagement was broken off and everyone was led to believe that Masami and the brat were engaged since before their births but the Ankoku and Kuran clan. Rido looked at Masami closely, watching her every move. "Juuri.." he said softly. **_

_**"Why are you even here?" Masami said coldly, her hands on her hips. "Don't you have something else to do than follow me around?" Rido watched the child before him, his cold heart ached for someone he could not have and here he watched the emerald eyed pureblood resemble her in every way possible. "HELLO?" Masami had become frustrated with Rido and started poking his chest with her fingers. **_

_**"You remind me of someone I once knew." he said, it sounded almost like a confession. **_

_**Masami frowned, her arms crossed over her chest and looked up at him. When I get married with Hanabusa..." she paused looking down at her boots. "will you be there? I heard mommy speaking to you about Hanabusa. You don't like him do you?" she asked. **_

_**Rido chuckled, "Of course I dont like him" he thought "I finally come to love someone as much as Juri and he comes and takes it all away from me... Like Haruka." Rido looked at her then at the sky that was lighting up behind them. "We better get back inside, Masami. The sun will be up soon." he said, avoiding her gaze. **_

_**Masami rolled her eyes in frustration. "I can never get a straight answer from you." she stomped off making her way into the manor. **_

_**Rido watched her walk away, his mind going to the plan he had been mulling over these past few years. "This world will be safer without them..." he whispered his eyes glowing a deep red. "She'll suffer..." a smirk claimed his lips as he started walking towards the Ankoku Manor. **_

_**Masami watched his every move closely through the small sitting room window, her parents were entertaining making Masami avoid the large sitting room across from where she was. "Rido is always here..." she thought to herself, her arms tightly holding her favorite doll. "He''ll stay over again, like always, and he'll tell me a story about his childhood." she trailed of just as Rido stepped into the manor. Masami turned sitting with her doll on her lap "Are you staying over?" she asked when he entered the room.**_

_** "Do you want me to?" a small grin rose when he saw Masami flush. "You're older than what you look Masami." he laughed "In a year or two ,maybe more,"you'lllook as though you are 18 and you'll stay like that for awhile." **_

_**Masami stuck out her tongue "That still doesn't mean you can be annoying." the sound of her parents footsteps came to her ears as she immediately stood. "Mommy, Father." she smiled warmly when the entered. **_

_**"Rido your room is ready." Masami's father said. Rido nodded **_

_**"Thank you." he said dismissing himself, giving Masami one last glance. **_

_**Masami's mother came to her side "Guess what Masami." she said softly picking up her daughter. **_

_**" What?" she played with her mothers loose strands of hair. **_

_**"We'll be visiting the Kurans in two days." **_

_**Rido had reached his room when he heard Amaya Ankoku say that they would be visiting the Kurans. A twisted smile claimed his perfect face "It's time I pay my little brother and sister a visit." Entering his room, Rido layed on his bed his mind running through the careful plan he had come up with. "It's time I put an end to their little fairy tale... It's time for me to rule."**_

* * *

_So here it is everyone. Hope you all liked it and please remember to write a review, like, follow, and stuff like that. Hopefully the next chapter will be the Hanabusa one. I thank everyone who read this fanfic and take the time to review. As always thank you and may you all have as many parfaits as you want! :D  
_

_-Princess Chiba (Bunny)_

_P.S also looking for a new name since my friend called me too old for the whole princess thing XD_


End file.
